the one with the new drama teacher
by thezol
Summary: "… Who is it?" His conspiratorial smirk was back. "Who is what?" Asked Sebastian, the strong menthol on his cigarettes wasn't acting fast enough. "The guy that has you like this… tell me his name, so I can properly judge if he is reboot material." Cooper's eyes were glinting in amusement.


The one with the new drama teacher _(_1/2_)_ ● Huntbastian & Coopbastian-ish

Words: 24.142 _(_so far_)_

Genre: General/Drama… the usual.

Triggers: None.

A/N: This is a fic based in two prompts, the first one requested me a fic based in the song Unfaithful by Rihanna, and the second prompt asked me a love triangle.

**I**

"It was penal!"

The voice resonated through the wide classroom, it was early in the morning, the dew was still adhered to the picture windows, most of the students were chatting quietly, barely with enough energy to discuss casual topics, some of them turned their heads following the sound by instinct but at recognizing the source, they rested it importance, some of them even negated with their heads sharing an inner joke… There was only one person who could be so enthusiastic so early in the morning.

"Thad, come on, be realistic! It was a clear dive and he was also offside!" The teen that was accompanying the Hispanic Warbler placed his books right after his companion. The hints of exasperation indicated that his words have been repeated several times and the argument wasn't new.

"Nuh uh." Thad buttoned the missing button of his blazer, readjusted his tie and passed a hand through his gelled hair to ascertain that there weren't any rebel strands out of place, he did the ritual casually but methodically efficient before he took a seat, no one seemed to care, everyone in the school cared about the protocol, it appeared as if the moment they put on the distinctive deep blue blazer all of them changed their priorities and the moment they took it off the Friday afternoon, they returned to be the carefree teenagers they are supposed to be.

"You just defend him because if it wasn't for his acting skills, they would have lost the game!" Harry clicked his tongue in annoyance while he rolled his eyes; he was habituated to arguing with his classmate about soccer but that didn't mean it didn't frustrate him.

"Psh, they had the game won long time ago!" Thad did a dismissing gesture with his hand, resting importance at the words of the co-captain of the lacrosse team, his brown eyes wandered around the classroom, searching for something, most precisely someone. He huffed in fond disbelief at finding the person distractedly looking out of the window, half lidded green eyes that blinked slower and slower and a head that lowered in drowsiness. He didn't notice when the other separated from them in the hallway and leaved the conversation, even though it was so typical of him. "Am I right or not Sebastian?... Sebastian?" Despite the fact that brunette was just a row behind him, Thad cleared his throat to raise his voice.

"Uh?" Translucent jades blinked as their owner broke his stream of consciousness; Sebastian has been distracted thinking in everything but soccer. "... I mea-… what?" He let the hand that was supporting his head fall, at this hour the gel on his hair was intact, so his longish strands remained still.

"What do you think of the penalty?" Thad insisted.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows for a couple of instants, his gaze looking distractedly at the window, mind trying to remember the conversation. "… There was no contact." He mumbled in boredom.

"See?... I told you."

"Shut up Harry."

Sebastian didn't pay attention to his classmates anymore, with a bored sigh he turned his head and his attention returned to the fields that could be seen through the windows.

Yesterday he went with some members of the lacrosse team to Nick's house to watch an important soccer game, despite none of the teams competing were his favorite, he still had fun, although…

Unconsciously, he took from his pocket his cellphone and stared at certain text he received yesterday.

_I won't make it. If you are drinking, stay at Nick's. _

No "take care", no "stay out of trouble before I pick you up", no "you better not be smoking"… nothing.

Yesterday he invited his roommate to accompany him, they've gone together before, it was Sunday and there weren't any clubs practices, Hunter doesn't have any family here in Ohio, so Sebastian knew the other was going to spend the day studying alone in the library, lately he has been… inventing things to do together… things to distract Hunter.

Normally the ashy blond accompanies him, and he even started to foolishly think that the other even welcomed his company… but…

_I won't make it. If you are drinking, stay at Nick's. _

He knows that when Clarington doesn't say what he is doing it means that he is with her… where else he would be? It's not like Westerville is known for having numerous touristic attractions.

"_It's been a while… I thought… I thought it was over."_

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders forward, reflexively appearing to be smaller, while he placed his phone flat on the desk, screen down and text out of sight. The same heaviness that didn't allow him to sleep last night without the help of medication was now creepily starting to pressure his chest, shifting, rumbling and messing everything inside of him… with no enough willpower to swallow and mask his emotions; he folded his arms on his desk and hid his face between them.

"_I'm not a pity pool anymore… I'm officially a self-pity lake… I'm beyond pathetic."_

"It's too early in the morning to feel this shitty." He mumbled faintly to himself, his breath fogging up the wooden surface.

Sebastian weakly remembers that today a substitute is going to impart the class… something about a symposium of contemporary dramatic arts… Maybe he can pretend being sick, substitutes are supposed to be naïve right?

He was already starting to straighten himself to get the hell out of there when…

"Think fast birdie head."

"Ouch!"

Something collided with his head. It didn't hurt him, it wasn't precisely painful, but it startled him. Sebastian rubbed his head and repressed a yawn while he took the projectile that ended landing on his desk

…A yellow apple? He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things... they were his favorites.

He turned his head to the right, trying to distinguish the pitcher, but then someone was poking at him _hard_ on his left ribs.

And he… yeah… he yelped.

"Wake up dumbass, the class starts in five minutes and a substitute will teach it."

That voice…

He had to maintain his lips pressed to stop the smile that wanted to bubble. He is here, and he is close, his body tall and broad-chested and wildly fresh from a run at dawn, his hair humid, golden locks darkened and with the smell of the forest still lingering, he always looks annoyingly beyond perfect right after a shower.

Translucent jades changed drastically of pigmentation and turned vibrantly greener at noticing the teen standing in front of him. Perfectly chiseled face, sharp jawline and strong athletic frame; Sebastian has to look down, at the apple trapped in his hands, the coldness and drowsiness of the morning quickly replaced by the warmest heat.

"Just so you know… I'm keeping this." He added playfully while motioning the small yellow apple. He wanted to hiss, to act nonchalant and dissonantly, he wanted to treat him like he treats everyone else, but whatever it was happening to him… it was beyond his control.

"Here." Sebastian blinked curiously at how Hunter exposed the hand he has been maintaining behind his back, and placed on his desk a cup of coffee.

The brunette foreign was completely oblivious to the fact that whilst he is focused on the cup of coffee and the yellow apple inoffensively laying on his desk, trying to figure out how the other always seemed to know when he skipped breakfast, Hunter is admiring him, normally stoic cold eyes that now where bottomless mesmerized turquoises, he is not even looking at the time, he is too distracted to care about anything but Sebastian, he is just drinking every reaction he can possibly perceive from the ever so smooth lines of the brunette… Yesterday he… he did something he regretted even before he did it and… as cliché as it sounds… he is trying to say that…

Hunter tucks his hands inside his pockets and drops his mouth to catch a breath and gain some composure _(_confidence_)_…

At that moment Sebastian looked up and… Hunter closed his mouth automatically.

A tiny smile tugged the corner of Sebastian's lips, a smile that made Hunter's breath catch in his throat. "… What?" All heaviness and hurt from minutes ago completely gone.

Hunter clears his throat while he rubs his nape as an excuse to drop his gaze. "Aren't you going to taste it?"

Sebastian exchanges his gaze between the cup of coffee and his roommate, a bit confused by the behavior; he grabs the cup and takes a tentative sip, his eyes widened subtly at recognizing the savor… it was a Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso…

… His chest is an epicenter of an earthquake because this was _so_ _not_ the time to ponder the fact that his roommate knows the way he drinks his coffee… it's absurd, the whole situation is absurd and ridiculous!

Sebastian licks his lips to relish the bittersweet taste, and while inside of him he was having the mother of all the commotions, he kept his appearance and wickedly looked up at his roommate. "What? No Courvoisier?"

Hunter snorted in hidden amusement.

Same old, same old Sebastian.

"You're welcome."

The brunette was barely able to hear the murmur, when he froze at feeling the light touch of knuckles against his cheek… it felt like a caress.

Still unable to breathe properly, and carefully holding the cup as if it was the holy grail itself, Sebastian followed with his eyes how the blond descended the stairs and situated on his seat, several rows ahead of him.

"_Why on god's name I have such a short attention span?… from now on, I'm sitting on the first rows too."_

He was taken aback when Hunter cautiously turned his head to look directly at him… even more when he shared a crooked smile that made Sebastian feel too warm.

Not knowing what to do or how to respond, Sebastian looked briefly at the window, when he fixated his eyes again on his roommate, he found him with a serious almost annoyed expression before he turned his head ahead.

Not understanding what happened, Sebastian followed the direction where Hunter was looking seconds ago and…

He found Thad whispering with Harry, and by the way he was looking between Hunter and him, it didn't require being a genius to guess about whom or more specifically about what they were talking.

And then, it downed on him, the whole situation, and what it meant.

Hunter was never going to repeat what just happened.

"Stop it, Thad." Sebastian wasn't able to control himself and almost snapped.

Thad immediately shut his mouth, Harry looked embarrassed and at the verge of digging a hole in the ground.

"What?" The brown eyed teen faked ignorance, he has been a close friend of Sebastian from the beginning; he was habituated to deal with his temper, and wasn't intimidated by him.

"You know what."

Thad gave him a pointed look. "Sebastian _please_, everybody knows it!" He answered with a laid-back tone.

"…" Those words… _everybody knows it_, they made him drop his gaze, on the yellow apple he didn't feel like eating anymore.

_Everybody knows it._

_I won't make it. If you are drinking, stay at Nick's. _

Maybe that is the reason behind why he…

… So now they aren't going to be friends in public anymore?

It was absurd how he felt so scared of losing something he doesn't even have!

"Don't be like that… what's going on with you?" It took some seconds to the foreign brunette to distinguish the words directed at him…. He didn't notice the worry; he ignored the concern of his friend…

… He was angry, tired and frustrated.

For how long he'll have to endure these things he is feeling? When are they going to stop? And when are they going to leave him alone?!

His green eyes acquired an effervescent dangerous glint, which was always accompanied by a frivolous tone devoid of emotions. "There is _nothing_ going on with me, in fact, I don't care about what you say about me in my face or in my back, but I will appreciate if you keep him out of it."

Thad dropped his jaw in astonishment at the harshness never directed at him before.

Not quite believing what was happening, Thad laughed in nervousness. "Damn, you're sensitive all of a sudden, huh? Hanging out with your hubby is changing you, man."

"Thad!" Harry nudged Thad with force, nothing good ever comes from angering the captain of the lacrosse team.

If people were looking at them, honestly, Sebastian couldn't care less about the matter, he just calmly removed the lid of the cup of coffee, letting the steam emanating from it to escape freely.

"Do you want to do the honors and taste it?" Sebastian took the cup and raised it, the glint and the smirk he was using… Thad knew perfectly well what the Parisian meant with the gesture… and it sent him chills.

It may not have rock salt on it, but he didn't want hot coffee all over him.

So without anything but his survival instincts acting for him, Thad took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Harry. "… So there wasn't any contact; and Neymar…"

With an unimpressed huff, Sebastian placed down the coffee and rested his chin on his palm, refusing to look at anything but at the pine outside, the last thing he wanted was to deal with the judging looks from the others… and Hunter.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't perceive when everyone straightened up and kept quiet except for one voice, surely the teacher has arrived and begun the class.

"Thad… I don't care."

Sebastian distractedly looked at Harry; he seemed tired and beyond bored, Thad was discreetly whispering at him again.

"I'm telling you, that's Blaine's brother!... That's odd, I saw him last week and he didn't tell me anything."

… Blaine's brother?

Sebastian tilted his head in curiosity, for the first time the brunette stared ahead and looked at the man imparting the class.

"… No way."

**II**

"_Wait, wait- let me pause it…" He pressed the keyboard key, freezing the image. "So I need you to pay attention on this part, she was in the same ship with professor Ivo, this guy over here… see? That man is a maniac; he experiments with people and…" He was immersed in his explanation, pointing the figures on the screen, a bit excited in explaining the show Jeff and he have been watching every week, now he is determined to turn Hunter into a fan too. When he trailed off, was because he realized how stupid he must look, trying to control the heat forming on his cheeks, Sebastian cleared his throat uncomfortably, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "Ok, I won't spoil it to you."_

"_It's ok, go on." He heard but mostly felt, the deep voice accompanied by a warm breath so close to him, brushing against his nape, inciting him to keep talking; Sebastian still refused to look at anything but the screen, no until he gained a better control, he wasn't used to feel embarrassed or... geeky. _

"_No! I want you to see it." He ended up murmuring in stubbornness, removing his glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose, he felt his eyes exhausted and heavy._

"_So Laurel…" Letting escape a puff of air, Sebastian felt how a pair of strong arms sneaked around his waist and pulled him towards a furnace of hard muscles, instinctively and without thinking, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he relaxed and laid his back comfortably against the coziest body he ever met. They've been watching the second season of the show for hours, it must be around two a.m., they've been in bed for a longer time his roommate is proud to admit, Sebastian was even able to persuade Hunter to eat in the bed and use one of his freshmen minions to bring the food to their room. _

_Clarence was asleep on the empty bed next to them, happily celebrating that the lanky furless kitten wasn't using it._

"_Sara, Laurel is the other sister, the one that Oliver rejected earlier." Sebastian corrected with his freckled eyelids still closed, the back of his head was happily resting against one of Hunter's shoulders, with no intentions to move. _

"… _But you told me that Laurel was Black Canary." Every time Hunter talked, Sebastian felt him; he felt how Hunter was almost breathing against his temple, with his eyes closed he could easily imagine the rough warm lips moving so closely against his skin._

_The heat was so addictive; it made Sebastian sigh and melt. _

_With more laziness than sleepiness, Sebastian opened his eyes parsimoniously slowly and turned slightly his head, his eyes staring directly at the handsome features of his roommate, the calloused hands caressing the uncovered skin of his arms were soothing him into a pleasurable slumber. "No, I told you that in the comics Black Canary is Laurel, but in the show Sara is Black Canary… for now, you never know." He added with a yawn._

_Sebastian saw amused how the captain of the Warblers furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought. "Huh."_

"_So…" At the mere attempt to gain some distance, the arms around him tightened… ok… he won't move, no need to bruise an organ. "What do you think? You need to pay attention." He almost bounced in content; he was so sure that the other was going to love the show that he completely forgot about hiding his excitement._

_Hunter looked briefly at the laptop's screen before directing his amused eyes at him. "I have a strong feeling that you and Jeff just watch it for the actor." He stated dryly._

_This time Sebastian couldn't hid the quiet laughs. "Not just because of… that… Although, I won't deny that seeing him do those pull ups is an incentive… a hot one." He tilted his head slightly, appearing to be deep in thought with a cheeky dreamy grin. _

"… _I can do those." _

_Sebastian pursed his lips to contain the bubbly chuckles that held a suspicious resemblance to giggles, his shoulders trembling imperceptibly; he turned his body slightly to give a few pats on the shoulder of his roommate. "Sure you do, super soldier." He stated with fake condescendence to annoy the blond… just for the spite of it._

"_Hey! I can! I've done the salmon ladder before!"_

_Sebastian ignored the offended tone and started to accommodate, he was sleepy and they could keep watching the show tomorrow… after midday. Subconsciously, he nuzzled his way into the warm chest and sighed happily, body completely boneless after one long exhalation. "And I believe you captain…" He sleepily replied, voice muffled against the cotton shirt; he heard a grunt and felt how his stubborn roommate started to move… knowing Hunter the way he does, there is a high chance that the obstinate blond was determined to prove him wrong and was planning to do the damn pull ups… Sebastian wasn't going to let his favorite heater to slip away. "Don't move jackass, I'm cold." This time it was him who didn't let the other move; his hand fisting the cotton shirt as he buried his face into the solid chest. _

_At first, Hunter stood unmoving, body tense, Sebastian maintained his eyes closed, not daring to breathe or to move a muscle; he still felt the piercing gaze on him… Hunter was probably pondering the situation… as always…But at hearing one long exhalation, Sebastian smiled faintly in content; he had won, a small battle, but nevertheless a victory._

"_Tomorrow I'll show you how it's done…" Hunter extended his arm and covered both of them with the comforter, carefully tucking the brunette. "And I don't need a double to do them for me."_

_Was it petulance what he was hearing?... Oh… a moody Hunter was so fun to piss off!_

"_Actually, Stephen Amell does most of th-…" The arms around him tightened in warning. "Ok." He commented breathless._

_Ok, time to sleep. Sebastian hummed delighted to be able to sleep until midday._

"… _I still prefer Marve-"_

_Sebastian's eyes opened as two huge kryptonite's golf balls. "Oh God Hunter… no." Sebastian ignored the reluctant arms around him and established some distance between them._

"_What? They have a better-"_

"_I don't want to hear you!" Sebastian covered his ears with both hands while he kept his eyes tightly closed, like a kid refusing to hear his parents. "I still can't process that you are a Marvel fan."_

"_So? You are a DC one… you are with the people that made me sit for hours in that Superman movie waiting for something to happen, and what about those huge changes you were complaining about? New 52 was it?"_

_Sebastian ended up crossing his legs, siting in Indian style on Hunter's lap, he stubbornly opened only one green eye to peer at the blond. "… Don't you start talking about inconsistency because I can mention you the first arc of X-Men movies and…" _

_More gently than he would have expected, the hands pressed on his ears were taken and held prisoner. "Two words for you sweetheart… Green Lantern."_

_Sebastian held the challenging look for a few seconds. "… I don't want to talk about that." But he ended mumbling barely moving his lips._

"_Want to talk about Ben Affleck?" Hunter didn't need to laugh to let you know that he was mocking you._

_Sebastian let himself fall on the bed, face pressed obstinately against the pillow. "I hate you."_

_This time the rich laugh could be heard around the small room. "What was that?…" Sebastian sensed how the bed heavily dipped next to him. "I couldn't hear you over the tons of millions collected by Marvel's movies."_

"_You are the worst, and I hope you die next week drowned in that tournament." He felt how the strong arms tried to sneak again around his waist, but he pressed himself further and refused to be hold, blindingly smacking away the intrusive hands._

"_How you'll ever know? You are always late." _

_The harsh poke on his ribs made him yelp, Hunter needed to stop doing that; Sebastian instantly distinguished the hidden reproach, making him turn to see his roommate in confusion. "That was one time only and I said I was sorry like a billionth times, besides, you had your club of fans to cheer you up over the endless whines you did by missing me." He added playfully, he entertained himself by brushing the golden spikes of his roommate, he liked to mess the soft locks, he never thought they would be so soft… because they always look so spiky and all. He wanted to lighten up the atmosphere; it was fun to banter with the blond._

_He was expecting a dry retort in return, not the hand next to his face, and the sudden proximity of their bodies, an inch closer, and the weight of Hunter's body would be completely over him._

"_I did miss you, I thought you-…." Hunter swallowed awkwardly; his voice rougher and low. The atmosphere changed drastically, and the brunette didn't know how to proceed. _

"_You thought what?" Sebastian's tone was weakly above a whisper, the skin on his cheeks starting to flush with heat, every freckle igniting as miniature stars; Hunter was leaning on his elbows, each one next to a side of his face._

"_That you forg-… that you spent the night with som-" It was clear and obvious at the moment, the doubt and hurt plastered all over the deep blue oceans._

_Those eyes made Sebastian's stomach twist unpleasantly, he had no idea that Hunter would have thought that he was… It startled him._

_In a rush, Sebastian propped on his elbows and started rambling, interrupting the other. "I was picking Mia, she wanted to see you and-"_

"_I know… I know…" The soothing tone and the caress that ended up tucking some loose strands behind his ear relaxed him. "… You two are my amulets." Hunter used his weight to make Sebastian lay completely on his back again._

"_Really? I thought you didn't believe in those things." Sebastian playfully added with a light smile, enjoying and taking advantage of the moment, with a rare bravado, he slowly circled the contrary's neck with his arms, holding the other tight and close, hopefully expecting that his smile sent the other the correct message._

"_Well… you know how to change a guy's mind." Sebastian was entranced by seeing how every silver fleck in those eyes darkened, before he felt how wind-chapped lips brushed so faintly over his own parted ones, a feather light touch, Sebastian thought it was accidental at first, a tease, a cruel malfunction of his brain… but those lips didn't retreat, he still felt them hovering like a ghost, and Hunter wasn't showing any sign of moving away. Without breaking any eye contact, Sebastian started to interlace his fingers with Hunter's short hair at the back of his head, fingertips slipping and caressing playfully the sensitive skin of his nape… Their breaths weren't labored, they weren't stressed or in a hurry, they were alone… safe… they had all the time in the world… they could stay hidden under the sheets as long as they wanted… Nothing else mattered._

_With graceful laziness, Sebastian extended his legs almost lethargically, leaving one leg bent by the knee, Hunter took the movements as an invitation and now his body was pressing him even further against the mattress, with their lips still teasing, Sebastian ran his tongue sensuously against his lips, touching briefly the contrary's, Sebastian perceived perfectly well how Hunter's breath missed his rhythm, in response, he planted a chaste kiss at the edge of his mouth, in no time, rough warm lips that were molded to fit between and over his, were nibbling and kissing the edges of his mouth… but not fully on the lips, not yet… _

_Sebastian sighed in utter content when he felt how a sneaky hand found its way under his (Hunter's) hoodie, it were moments like this one, when everything was possible, when everything he never thought he could want… started to materialize… it was fragile and mostly unreal… but it was addictive… how easy it was for them… to simply black out their minds and get loose… _

_Thinking wasn't important, screw the consequences… all they needed was to keep stealing each other's breath…_

_Sebastian lips were pliant beneath Hunter's, instinctively parting for when the blond started to trace the seam between them with the tip of his tongue, he let the other to control the kiss, several closed mouth kisses later he couldn't represses a sudden gasp at feeling the contrast of temperatures when Hunter's hand started reach new places, while Hunter's tongue replaced his lips, Sebastian sighed in content at feeling a few licks along his bottom lip, he let Hunter pull it between his own gently nibble, everything about the kiss was slow and languid and perfect. _

_Maybe someday these moments would become more than a few glimpses of a fantasy. _

_As if it were a bad omen… A generic ringtone started to resound through the small space._

_And in less than two seconds the weight above him was gone..._

"_Hi Dad… yes… fine… yes… that's correct… I'm with-… yes… she says hi too."_

… _So was the moment._

**Flashback's End.**

_Don't get attached Sebastian… don't you dare to get attached._

"So you are a high school boy." The voice came from behind, it wasn't accusatory or reprimanding, it didn't hold any surprise, just a hint of amusement.

At recognizing the voice, Sebastian heaved a sigh; smoke slowly escaping through his parted lips, with boredom he tossed aside the cigarette butt, opaque jades watching intently the last remains of the cigarette burning down on the floor.

"_Hi Dad… yes… fine… yes… that's correct… I'm with-… yes… she says hi too."_

She?... _She_?!... Oh, he is a fucking woman now!?

With narrowed eyes he stomped over the wasted tube, ashes spreading over the ceramic floor in the hidden balcony.

"And you are a _teacher _a _drama teacher_." He commented dryly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with _him_ too.

Please, one nerve wracking specimen at a time.

He hasn't forgotten about him, he doesn't think that's even possible, he just… at seeing him this morning, he pushed the encounter in a far part of his mind, he had a crappy day, he had lost two hours of his life in Mr. Hoffman's office, two hours that he is never going to get back, apparently is not only prohibited to throw drinks to classmates _(_and people in general, corrected the headmaster_)_, but also it was to threaten them with it.

Sebastian heard the door being closed, at hearing the approaching steps he controlled his urges to hit his head against the balcony's rail… several times.

This couldn't be happening.

He couldn't be here.

He maintained his eyes fixated on the fields ahead, when he is having a long day, with no energy to run away, he always comes to this place, is a forgotten balcony in a disused building of the Academy, Dalton's staff uses it as a disposal for damaged furniture… Jeff's bed should be around here somewhere.

He was so busy in keeping his nonchalant act, in refusing to acknowledge the adult approaching him that it didn't occur to him to wonder how the man has gotten there in the first place.

Cooper Anderson saw the young man's elegant back for a couple of seconds, drinking the visible changes on the green eyed firecracker from the last time he saw him, then he dropped his gaze to the floor in a short chuckle; it seemed that Sebastian was still as stubborn as always, with his hands tucked inside his pockets he stood right next to the brunette, broad shoulders brushing not so unconsciously. He let his eyes wander around the peaceful view before he let go a long exhalation to talk and watch conspiratorially at the brunette, a good naturedly smirk tugging the corner of his lips. "I'm substitute for some weeks, I'm imparting a symposium which helps me with my resume, and also, I'm projecting my benevolent side by doing charity."

His voice, always so excited while talking about what he loves, it was refreshing to hear after so long… how long has it been anyway?... Nine months?

Not understanding from where so much energy came, Sebastian curiously saw from the corner of his eye his companion.

… Goddammit, it was real.

Cooper Anderson was right next to him after who knows how long.

Tall, raven hair, sky blue eyes clearer than heaven… and gorgeous; he wasn't wearing the casual clothes he is used to see him wear, instead, he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit and a hat…

… Of the hat, he does remember.

Somehow, a hidden part of his mind showed him a forgotten memory… A memory where he uses that hat, taking it from its owner between laughs and laughs… the laughs never seemed to end just as the meaningless conversations that had no worries and made no sense, he remembers the force of the wind, the warmth of the sun against his skin, the sensation of being free, Cooper driving and wearing sunglasses, he wonders if he still has that convertible mini cooper that makes him roll his eyes every time he sees it, he remembers being in front of a traffic light, the looks from that old couple, he remembers the tackiest song sang out loud… he remembers one of the simplest but greater weekends of his short life.

The last time he saw that hat… it was hanging on a bedpost.

Sebastian looked away with a frown.

"_From where did that come from?"_

"Right…" The brunette cleared his throat. "Because Dalton is a school with so few resources… I heard the headmaster had to sell his house in the Hamptons to pay the new apartment for his daughter in Manhattan." He commented with an acidity it wasn't meant for his companion.

Fortunately, or not, Cooper only smiled wider.

"… Is she single?"

Sebastian only hummed in response; he was staring distractedly at some mama pigeon feeding her babies, his eyes unmoving and downcast… his mind wasn't at the present.

All he could think was about… What were the odds of Cooper being the new drama teacher of Dalton?

Last time he heard of him, he was preparing for some auditions in L.A.

Seriously, what's up with that?

…

And what about Cooper being _Blaine's freaking brother?!_

Impossibly green jades widened comically at the last thought.

_Oh God_, oooh god, he hasn't thought about that!

Images of bodies dancing, jumping, bouncing, grinding, full of energy, shivering with anticipation, harsh traces of nails on a wide back, blood rushing beneath their skin, bites everywhere, chaotic patterns of fingerprints… Heated curses in the driver's seat of a really small car, marks of a wheel on his back, the closeness and the heat…

Sebastian shuddered as if a bucket full of ice has been dropped over his head.

"I've never felt so relieved by not sleeping with someone… And I'm counting a guy who I later found out he had an STD…" He croaked in bewilderment.

He is thanking all deities in existence that made him drink Gin, Rum and Triple Sec that night, he ended so wasted that the only way he could possibly have had sex, was if he had turned back to life, in another body, after dying of alcohol poisoning.

Suddenly, another thought froze him completely…

… What if Cooper knew?

"Did you know?" He asked, voice stern, features perfectly masked, but Sebastian still refused to look at the blue eyed teacher… For some reason, he didn't feel with enough confidence to watch the other's face if the answer was affirmative.

What if it was some joke?

How fast the surprise turned into apprehension.

Oblivious of the tension emanating by teen at his side, Cooper exhaled loudly with all the casualness of the world, as if the possibility of him almost sleeping with a teen that is still in high school didn't bother him. Actually, is not as if it didn't bother him, _it does_… Early in the morning, when his eyes landed on grouchy brunette that was looking by the window, he had to clung to everything his mentor Nicolas Cage taught him… and intensify the energy of the class, when it ended, he connected the dots and knew that his firecracker Sebastian was the same Sebastian that threw the slushie at his baby brother…

… He still hasn't decided how to act about that matter.

What he knows is that there is nothing he could do, what happened, happened, he can turn this experience very difficult for the teen, or he could let everything in the past an actually enjoy his short stay in his old school.

Now, about Sebastian being younger than he thought… well, now he understands some things that didn't fit in the past.

That false bravado around him, that inexplicable draw that Sebastian had with danger, the hidden innocence almost impossible to perceive… Normally, people don't link Sebastian with innocence but… he was able to notice those glimpses, those rare moments where those jades were wide and absorbing everything life threw at them. In those moments of intimacy, when each of them were pondering the fact that they clicked so well… the undeniable spark and chemistry… the fear of wanting something more…

Now Cooper understands part of his fascination.

Well that, and also that he finds the cynicism and sarcasm controversially endearing rather than insufferable, though he has always been a bit of a sucker for long legs and pretty eyes.

With a more genuine smile, Cooper moved and was now leaning his lower back against the rail of the balcony, eyes distractedly watching around the collection of forgotten and abandoned objects. "I remember that I suspected…" He answered with honesty, sincerely, he actually did suspect. "It crossed my mind by an instant… but no, I dismissed the idea in the act…" He remembered that time his mother called him to tell him that his brother was going into surgery because a guy named Sebastian threw him a slushie with rock salt. His eyes hardened for a fraction. He had to remind to himself that these were teens, and just like him in the past, they took harsh, impulsive decisions, he remembered a time he and his friends got drunk and dared each other to swim naked on the river… It was January, Freddy almost had hypothermia. "I should have known; when you stopped answering me…" He playfully bumped his shoulder against Sebastian's.

Wow, the other is now taller than him. Last time they shared the same height.

Time has been quite generous with Sebastian.

"I didn't know either." Cooper's affably behavior wasn't contagious, at least not strong enough for Sebastian, who ignored Cooper's masked reclaim of him ignoring his emails. After murmuring his answer through clenched teeth, Sebastian went completely quiet, mind wondering if Blaine told Cooper about Dave Karofsky, about what he made him do… of what he is responsible, of all the unspeakable things he did… everywhere he went, he dragged chaos.

He is not proud of what he did, and he hasn't forgiven himself, not in the slightest, but he doesn't let what others think of him to bother him or shame him… Just a few people hold that power… The Cooper he used to know was one of them.

He didn't know how to deal with _this_ Cooper being the same Cooper with whom he… His Cooper was an untouchable memory... A perfect escape to run away when he founds himself having troubles finding cheerfulness in his life… Everything about his Cooper was perfect because… it was in the past… and you can't damage or stain it.

How stupid of him to think that he could have a happy memory.

His thoughts caused a sudden wave of melancholy and guilt, a powerful combination that washed over him. Sebastian swallowed hard and looked down. "Look, I already apologized with your parents and most importantly with Blaine, and…" His voice held a tremble that no matter how hard he tried or clenched his jaw… it didn't subside.

Cooper's attentive eyes noticed in the act, and for the first time he loosed his composure. "Hey, hey!... It's ok." He turned his body, leaning even closer to the brunette, in a reassuring gesture, he placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, knowing the other the way he does, he knew that sometimes Sebastian needed physical contact to make him reason and trust the intentions of others.

"…" Sebastian didn't say anything, eyes lost in the void at their feet.

Cooper heaved a sigh, smile faltering, almost gone, he hated seeing the green eyed like this, and it frustrated him, a sensation he is not familiar with, even though in their short period… encountering; the younger man made him experience emotions he usually avoids. He remembers a peculiar talk, there was alcohol in their veins, they were outside, with their feet on a swimming pool, he remembers that after an endless rant about his father pressuring him to find a stable job, he asked Sebastian about what kind of relationship he had with his own parents… and he sensed it… the same irking feeling of not knowing the whole truth… He remembers the same frustrations he is feeling now.

Sebastian is too young to be this stubborn.

Knowing what to do, Cooper gently turned the other, and touched the side of his jaw. "Bas, as you just said… You apologized... Everything is ok now."

"…" Sebastian nodded slowly but still without looking up, the hazelnut locks, now without gel, dancing over his face; at feeling Cooper's fingers tucking them behind the curve of his ear, he retreated involuntarily.

Cooper laughed out loud.

It was nice to know that some things didn't change through time.

Sebastian's sporadic awkwardness was still there… somewhere.

"What's so funny?" Green jades looked at the man through long eyelashes, voice defensive and in alert, his pride being the only thing that prevented him from bolting out from that balcony… besides not wanting to return to his room and deal with his _/_roomie_/_.

Still laughing, Cooper denied with his head before taking his time in examining the moon that was finally making act of presence. "Now that I know, I'm putting the pieces together and… Geeez I should have known! I mean… Blaine used to talk about you _all. the. time_! At dinner, when he talked about choreographies, about here… I even found him being interested in Lacrosse!... Oh God…" What it started as an attempt to lighten the atmosphere ended up frizzing Cooper at finally realizing something… He hooked up with the same teen that his little brother used to have a crush on.

"What?" Sebastian harshly asked; a bit concerned by Cooper's lost look.

"Nothing important." The blue eyed man quickly recovered, loosening up his tie, a bit startled by how freaking little was Ohio.

"…" Not feeling particularly talkative, Sebastian placed a cigarette between his lips, searching in his pockets for his lighter, he highly doubted that Cooper was going to admonish him… substitutes can't anyway… or can they?

Dedicating a quick glance at the brunette, Cooper detected the tense movements… Sebastian only smokes when his is stressed, well, at least that was the case in the past, which is almost as weird as Sebastian doing a selfless action. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing."

While seeing the cigarette move up and down, trapped between the talking soft looking thin lips, Cooper tilted his head curiously, light blue eyes ranking over the lean body before him.

"… Who is it?" His conspiratorial smirk was back.

"Who is what?" Asked Sebastian, the strong menthol on his cigarettes wasn't acting fast enough.

"The guy that has you like this… tell me his name, so I can properly judge if he is reboot material." Cooper's eyes were glinting in amusement.

"Reboot material?" The foreign brunette faced the black haired man with his eyebrows faintly furrowed in confusion. He halted in surprise at feeling a familiar pair of strong hands cupping his face. And a set of blue eyes that were closer than it was allowed to be, considering than now those eyes belonged to his teacher.

"You must be devastated now that we can't be together sweetheart." Said the older man in a voice that wasn't really his.

"Cooper…" Sebastian's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. "Your character already died three seasons ago, so stop saying his lines, and _get. over. it_!"

Before he could slap the hands away, they were already out of his reach. "I knew you watched me!" Cooper's megawatt smile and energy made him exhale in surrender… He gives up; Cooper was impossible to keep up with.

"What can I say? That credit card announcement cheers me up..." He stated dryly, trying to hide his amusement by looking ahead, Cooper's antics was starting to affect him.

As if numb part of his mind was slowly starting to wake up.

Nine months… it has been really that long?

"Really? I used my secret and proximately patented technique, it's going to be in my book, it's called…"

"Please tell me more so I can care less." He sneered, blowing the smoke through his parted lips.

Cooper scoffed at his side, not affected in the slightest by Sebastian's attitude. "You are meaner when you are rejected." He pointed out with a smirk that meant that no matter what Sebastian said, he wasn't going to change his mind about the topic.

If Sebastian were a person that pouted _(_he is not, it doesn't matter what the evidence indicates, Smythes don't pout_)_ right now his mouth would be pouting. "…Your hair is receding, better change that hairstyle." If you want to win a battle against Cooper Anderson, you must remember that if you want to hurt him… strike him where it hurts him more… his hair.

"You are the one to talk; stop spending so much time with Blaine, his gel is propagating."

Not being able to hold it anymore, Sebastian chuckled in joy.

He didn't know if he was laughing at Cooper's joke, at the irony of the situation or at how pathetic he was feeling at the moment.

"There it is." Cooper's eyes warmed noticeably at hearing the sound of his companion laughing. He bumped playfully his shoulder against Sebastian's one more time, it always felt incredibly good to make the other laugh like that, no matter how sporadic or short it was… he always welcomed it, maybe that's why he always tried to be as optimistic as possible around the other.

Sebastian's laugh didn't reach his eyes, Cooper didn't see his favorite dimples, well those and the freckled ones the brunette has in his lower back, but he still had three weeks to make it happen.

"…" Sebastian's chuckles subsided while he dropped his gaze, suddenly he felt exposed.

Enjoying the comfortable silence and the lightness in the new atmosphere, Cooper's features relaxed and turned more sympathetic, even thoughtful. He was starting to feel glad by accepting this job. "Now that you have changed the topic in all the possible ways… you know that I can help you right?" He licked his lips to gain some time. "… I mean… for these few weeks that I'll be here or if you haven't already blocked my account from…"

"Thank you." Sebastian interrupted him, this time, without any trace of a sneer or cynicism. His soft jades staring directly at Cooper's eyes, he knew, he knew damn well that if he could trust someone, that was Cooper, despite his profession, Cooper sucked at lying and faking emotions, so if the actor offered his help in a matter, he knew that the intentions were sincere… maybe not pure, but honest nevertheless. "But seriously, nothing is going on." He wasn't particularly lying… _Nothing_ was going on.

At appreciating the closeness between them, Sebastian wondered if he had some sort of weakness against blue eyes. Even though if a certain pair was as hypnotic as piercing turquoises that depending of the situation and the light, they could have silver flecks around black pupils, or they could be as storming as cobalt, they always reminded him to the colors of the ocean… they gave him the sensation of drowning. While the other pair, the one that he couldn't stop staring at the moment, was as clear as the sky in summer, with no boundaries and no limits, he felt a sensation of relief and lack of restrictions every time he got lost in them.

The sound of Cooper's laugh turned him back to reality.

"Now what?" He was cursing himself; he needed to get a grip of his thoughts.

His moments of acting like a teen with a crush where long gone.

"You can't resist the Anderson power." The blue eyed actor answered between laughs.

It was more because of Cooper's annoyingly contagious laugh that Sebastian started to chuckle again.

Unfortunately, there was some true in Cooper's words, so in a -what the hell- attitude, Sebastian surrendered and laughed with no restrictions.

How pathetic were they?

Cooper, hooking up with a teenager of the same age of his younger brother. And Sebastian, daydreaming of his escapades with his perfect guy that turned to be the older brother of the guy he slushied last year… without forgetting that was now his drama teacher.

From now on, Sebastian is pro conversation and knowing the other person first, at least he will need to know beforehand if they have other brothers… or cousins.

It wasn't until both calmed down, a couple of minutes later, that Cooper took Sebastian's new cigarette, the one previously held between thin lips, and now it was the dark haired actor that was holding the smoke in his mouth.

He tried to fake nonchalance and exhale the smoke softly, but he couldn't stop frowning, he forgot about Sebastian's soft spot for cigarettes with menthol flavor.

"You know." He started to say between coughs. "I'm starting to get worried… you didn't do something as cliché as falling for a straight guy right?"

"… Right?" At not hearing a response, Cooper asked again, this time turning and searching for the younger man… But… Sebastian was gone.

**III**

The echo of his steps stopped in a halt, Sebastian couldn't believe the image he was staring at. "I guess you are a better actor than I give you credit for." He stated dryly.

"Sebastian?" Cooper turned his body and faced the brunette; eyes' narrowing in doubt at noticing the green eyed that wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform, why would the Parisian be there? "Are you following me?" He looked at his surroundings by reflex.

By response, Sebastian gave him a pointed look without batting an eyelash. "Yes Cooper, now that you returned I realized that I can't lose you for even a second or I'll die."

Cooper's wide grin made Sebastian narrow his eyes.

"No, you overdramatic moron." He exhaled while accommodating his scarf, well, it wasn't particularly his, let's say that it was kind of borrowed. "… My niece studies here." He explained while venturing into the entrance of the kindergarten, just a few parents, or mostly nannies were there, the kids were still in class, he made sure to be early, after the disastrous first week fiasco, he decided to not be late anymore, club's practices be damned.

Sebastian was walking by a hall, eyes burning holes in the actor's head that was walking ahead with ease, as if he had visited the place several times before, he didn't mind if he was walking in the wrong direction, he didn't pay attention if he was near Mia's classroom... his mind wasn't able to grasp the idea of what was doing Cooper there.

There weren't many reasons that could explain what was doing the blue eyed actor in a preschool, and the one reason that was shining in his mind like a Shibuya's neon sign sparkled up his curiosity, the one that put him in so many predicaments in the past and he still isn't able to control... just like his inexistence filter.

"Aren't you going to tell me something?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

At hearing the question, Cooper didn't stop, but he decreased the velocity of his steps. "… Don't forget to do your homework?" He answered with a question, not understanding what the other meant.

"Unless you have another brother, which if that's the case, by the odds, I'm sure I've slept with him, or old lady Hummel is in fact, a lady that froze her eggs decades ago…" Sebastian's assumptions were interrupted by the bell and the kids that exited by the doors, the oldest ones running eagerly and no paying attention to the teachers. "I guess one of these is yours?" Sebastian made the question casually pointing with his index a couple of hyperactive kids that were passing by, brushing swiftly his long coat.

Sebastian has never seen Cooper's face so pale… not even in _The walking cold ones: The attack of the hybrid polar bears._

… No comments.

After that one, Sebastian started to read the synopsis before playing the DVDs that Cooper sent him to watch his performances.

Sky blue eyes stared in doubt at the brunette, then at the kids, then at the brunette again… and…

"What?!" Through Cooper's face, several emotions were plastered, confusion, understatement, shock, denial... "No! No, no… _NO._" The actor even heaved a sigh while placing a hand on his chest, as if the sole notion of imagining having kids tired him."… My agent recommended me to expand my oratories to the kids!" He ended up explaining rather enthusiastic.

"And again…you choose a kindergarten at the verge of poverty." Sebastian stated with his –I don't even know why I talk to you- tone. Because, seriously, first Dalton and now here?… Cooper should _really_ start looking for another agent.

Cooper huffed, looking at the kids passing by. "I don't remember you being this sarcastic." There was a hidden complain in his tone.

Sebastian perceived it, and his eyes narrowed instinctively, so what if he is more sarcastic an acid than before? A lot of shit happened in the last nine months that Cooper didn't know about. "Of course not, you were too busy talking about yourself." He ended up muttering under his breath while he kept walking by the hall.

"…"

By the lack of response, Sebastian kind of admitted that his last comment might've been a little harsh.

"Also at the airport, they seized my Demerol." He muttered, barely moving his lips, and looking elsewhere but at the raven haired man, avoiding any chance of eye contact, he felt his cheeks starting to flush.

Now it was Cooper's turn to look intently at the back of Sebastian's neck. "… Your what?" He asked uncharacteristically dumbfounded.

At realizing what he just said, Sebastian's eyes widened a bit while he mentally groaned. _"Merde… Sebastian, when the hell are you going to learn to shut the fuck up!?"_ Thinking in a dismissive answer he heard an unrecognizable…

"Bas!"

A brunette little girl screamed, running from the doorframe of her classroom, slamming hard into Sebastian with a force that made him retreat a couple of steps to regain his balance, the diminutive tornado attached to one of his legs showed no intentions of letting go.

"Hey princesse!"

As if all the problems in the world were solved, Sebastian smiled in a way that reached the olive green jades he has as eyes, igniting them up.

Sebastian rested his hand on the petite head for a moment before kneeling down to gather the beaming girl into his arms, diminutive gloved hands fisting his scarf and coat.

"Bas! You won't believe what happened today! Karen and I were…" Mia rushed her rambling; her foreign accent intermittently appearing, she was excited and happy to see her uncle, she wanted nothing but to tell him everything she lived today, and she had all his utter attention and-…. "Oh… hi Mr. Anderson." Her already pink cheeks started to flush even more, she looked like a deer in the headlights, with a not so subtle tug; she indicated her uncle to put her down.

"Hey Mia, _pleeease_ call me Cooper." Cooper's eyes showed nothing but fondness to the little girl, he has been watching the encounter with a fascinating interest and a muted smile.

This new side of Sebastian was completely new an unexpected.

"My apologies." The little lady commented extremely polite, when her red shoes touched the ground, the strikingly beautiful girl bowed her head lightly towards Cooper's direction, the portrait of good behavior and perfect modals.

If the radiant green eyes weren't a dead giveaway, then the ability to smitten and charm eradicated all doubt that Mia and Sebastian were in fact related.

Meanwhile, Sebastian's mind was putting some pieces together, so, if Cooper was now imparting classes to Mia too, then it meant…

"So you are…" Sebastian's attention returned to Cooper.

"Bas?"

"I'm what?" Cooper inquired with a comfortable smile.

"Bas! _Bas!_"

"Mr. Anderson?!" Sebastian couldn't believe that for a _second time_, Cooper was the same Mr. Anderson that everybody talked about. His niece has been having troubles with school, not academically speaking but… she was retreating herself, and he was suspecting that it was because of her accent, and quite frankly, even he has troubles adapting and trying to understand some things from time to time, it wasn't until a few weeks ago that she started talking about a funny new teacher that told her that she has a great future in the world of acting and that she should embrace her accent because it aggrandized her resume… she even used the word _/cool/_ to describe him.

Weirdly, that Mr. Anderson helped her to improve and loosen her fear and her self-consciousness.

"That's my name; please say it with your sultry accent."

"Oh, you are pathetic."

"Baaaas!"

"… Oh God." The brunette weakly said in realization.

"What?" Cooper leaned closer.

"Stop teaching her to yell and point!" Sebastian accused while he was… well… pointing at Cooper's strong chest.

"Hey! Soon it will be a method approved by the association of…"

"Sébastien Zadkiel Smythe Leroux, listen to me!"

"…"

"…"

Both men dropped their gazes at unison, watching in awe _(_and amusement, from Cooper's part_)_ how the five years old girl _(_four and ten months_)_ was staring at them, with her short arms crossed and a threatening expression that reminded Cooper of certain brunette when he is trying to be intimidating.

Mia sniffed and raised her red nose in the air, trying to look taller, at realizing that she finally caught their attention, her act cracked a little, and she had to inhale air to gain some confidence, her anxious green jades wandered around the now solitary installations, searching for something… when her eyes fixated on the exact same replicas she asked with a little uncertain voice…

"Where is Hunter?"

**IV**

_He opened the door brusquely, stepping inside as fast as he could without stumbling. "Sebastian?" Dark turquoises roamed around the small space, and when they landed on a tall figure, Hunter's body deflated in a full-bodied sigh._

_Damn he was late._

_Swearing at himself under his breath, he heavily dropped his bag at his bed's feet, the mere sound was enough to distract Sebastian that was concentrated typing in his laptop, headphones over his head._

_With heavy steps he went to the bathroom to take a shower, at realizing he didn't bring any clean clothes with him, he marched out and went to his closet, he furrowed his eyebrows at start roaming inside the drawers and not finding anything he recognizes as his, he was muttering some insults when out of nowhere some lacrosse equipment almost dropped over his head… He had to reach out and close the closet fast; it wasn't until then that he noticed the other closet on the left…/his real closet./_

… _That explains some things. _

_He heard a sigh on his back, followed by a tentative… "Bad day?" He turned and faced the brunette; Hunter didn't see any trace of the usual cynicism, he stared at the calm features before his eyes focused on the headphones at Sebastian's hand._

"_Just a bad afternoon." He answered curtly, kind of awkwardly, he wasn't expecting for the other to see him act like a caged lion, (his mother's words.)_

_Again, Sebastian didn't bat an eyelash, just eyed him with a tilted head for an instant before he turned his attention back to his laptop, but this time the headphones stayed on the bed, next to a curled Clarence._

"_Are you doing the report about the diseases?" He approached the brunette who was leaning against the headboard, when he was close enough; he stroked his sleeping cat distractedly, Clarence's purrs echoing in the calm room. Is not like he didn't notice that Sebastian was on his bed, is just that he didn't care about the matter… Wait, no, not like he didn't care is just-… he was used to it… and he has zero complains about the matter. _

"_Yeah… Which disease you got?" Asked the brunette while he was biting his bottom lip, deep in concentration… or mentally insulting the biology teacher… You never knew what the little menace was thinking… and it was better that way._

"_Wolman Disease." With a sigh Hunter went to Sebastian's nightstand, searching for something. "Are you planning to do a 20.000 words report in one night?" _

"_Not my first time…"Sebastian stretched out just like his cat did seconds ago, and he lost all ability to think. "Hey, do you think that Mrs. Harris speaks German?"_

"_No… why?" Hunter asked with suspicion at recognizing some excitement from part of the green eyed. _

"_I just found the perfect introduction." Hunter saw from the corner of his eye how a wide grin spread all over the freckled face._

_It was good to know that Sebastian used his multilingual skills for plagiarizing; he repressed the impulse to deny with his head._

_He approached the lazy teen laying on his bed. "Look up birdie head." _

"_Huh?" A confused Sebastian looked up and Hunter took the opportunity to slip him some modern glasses, Sebastian scrunched his freckled nose cutely in disgust, but said nothing._

_Both knew that if Sebastian refused to use his glasses, then Hunter will point out the migraines and whines at three o clock in the morning… and Hunter would win. _

_He took Clarence in his arms and placed him carefully in the bed right next to his… It was a complete mess that had several things on top… No wonder Sebastian was on his bed. _

_Controlling his impulses to accommodate it, he dropped on his bed, right next to his roommate. His muscles were tense and worn out, he has been so angry at himself for arriving this late, that for some instants he felt how the vein of his neck throbbed by clenching his jaw so tightly, but at the mere touch of his forehead against the contrary's shoulder, all soreness disappeared like magic, finally his lungs were able to function properly. Humming from the bottom of his throat, he lazily curled his arm around Sebastian's waist, he didn't pull him closer or tightened his hold… he just enjoyed the presence of the other; he opened just one eye to peer the laptop's screen. "Which disease you got anyway?" _

_Sebastian didn't move, didn't retreat or showed any signs of discomfort, he simply kept translating the words, scratching the freckled tip of his nose from time to time; from this close Hunter could see how it looked a bit reddish… He'll close the balcony's door later. _

"_Hear what that nutcase assigned me: Pontocerebellar Hypoplasie" Hunter parted his lips to correct Sebastian and tell him that it was pronounced /Hypoplasia/ but he refrained himself on time, it wasn't a pleasant experience to correct the foreign brunette… and he kind of got attached to hear him twist some words into French when he doesn't know them in English. _

"… _Which is unfair if you ask me, Nick got /asthma/…? I mean, what is the point of feeling how my lungs tighten and my own body tries to kill me if I can't take advantage of it?"_

_Hunter propped on his elbow to look at the brunette in the eyes. "Sure, because you are a perfect and responsible example to follow during an asthma attack… where is your inhaler again?" He dedicated a pointed look and used his condescending lopsided smirk. _

"_Emmm…" Sebastian glanced to the side uneasily, and that was answer enough. "… I know that Dr. Geller gave you one?" _

_Sebastian's innocent act accompanied by his sort of endearing sweet smile, were ineffective against him, when it comes to situations that threaten the brunette's health anyway._

"_Yeah, it was the most reasonable thing to do after the last incident." He couldn't control the hidden reclaim._

_He comes from a Military Academy for God's sake! But he still felt so freaking worried when the idiotic Parisian that has shit for brains, omitted the fact that he is asthmatic and didn't treat properly some flu that ended up becoming bronchopneumonia. If it wasn't because he was literally asphyxiating, Hunter would have killed Sebastian right in the spot, when he told him that he didn't remember where his inhaler was. _

"_Hunt?"_

"_Mmm?" His line of thought was interrupted by the light tug on his sleeve._

_He saw with devoted attention how the brunette leaned closer, soft looking lips at mere inches from him. "Weren't you going to take a bath?" _

_Hunter's eyebrow twitched in irritation at realizing that Sebastian had leaned closer only to sniff him. _

"_You are in my bed." He answered dangerously low, like a growl._

_Sebastian only tilted his head, eyes glinting in mischief. "But still…__you smell like chlorine." _

"…" _His frown deepened while he maintained his glare, those kryptonites were so bright that he wanted to scowl at them, but at the end, with a resigned sigh he got up from his own bed._

_He still felt the playful jades on his back when he closed the bathroom's door with a sonorous slam._

"_You forgot your clothes! But if you want to tempt me with your nakedness I can totally understand!"_

_When he opened the door again, two seconds right after Sebastian's words, he didn't feel the vibrant jades on him, but he perfectly heard the chuckles._

_Fresh, clean and chlorine free, Hunter exited the bathroom. He was placing his clothes in the laundry basket when Sebastian spoke to him._

"_Hunt, Ém sent you some Quiche, it's in your desk." _

_With bile rising by his throat, Hunter went to his desk and opened the Tupperware; with a grimace he observed that his assumptions were correct… Émilie had cooked for him his favorite… Potato Crust Quiche._

_And the guiltiness only increased. _

_Today he was supposed to accompany Sebastian for a dinner with his family, right after his practice with the swim team, but everything got complicated and he had to stay longer. The brunette was going to ask his father for permission to go to Paris… to his mother's wedding… the one his father was going to find out… just now… He noticed Sebastian's anxiety about the subject, and he offered his support, he knew he did the right thing when the brunette beamed at him with relief and radiant jades that collapsed his resistance faster than the columns of Pompeii._

_And he failed his compromise…something he is not used to by the simple fact that it has never happened to him before. Claringtons don't break compromises. _

_And he can't believe that it happened with Sebastian of all people._

_Slowly munching the delicious Quiche, he went to his bed and sat against the headboard, his shoulder brushing with Sebastian's, who was still working on his paper, glasses over his head and hazelnut locks in odd directions._

_He needed to apologize and tell him what happened._

"_You want to?" He offered a piece of the Quiche to his roommate; who only looked briefly at him, negating with a soft smile._

"_Nope." _

_Hunter wasn't sure if Sebastian was playing dumb, or was being his passive-aggressive usual self, unfortunately a side he is familiar with, which by now it should have tried to convince him to do the report._

_Maybe Sebastian thought that he didn't give enough importance to his compromise?_

_The Parisian tended to rest importance to his own personal issues. And the mere thought of Hunter being responsible only aggravated the situation._

"_Sebastian… Bastian, listen to me." He didn't stop at that this point; he trapped softly the pale hands that were on the keyboard. "The reason why I wasn't able to be on time was because-"_

"_It's ok, you don't need to tell me anything; you don't own me an explanation." Hunter swallowed forcefully at sensing how Sebastian withdrew his hands. "Really Hunter- is fin-" _

"_No, is not! I know how important it was for you and I-" Hunter's guilt only increased and increased when Sebastian's eyes glanced everywhere but at him._

"_I talked with Ém in the kitchen before, and she advised me, and at the end it turned out well, my dad is-"_

"_I'm glad that everything turned out well, I really am, but Sebastian, what I'm trying to say is that while it was me the one who was late, it wasn't entirely my fault, if it wasn't because of that idiotic new drama teacher /Mr. Anderson/ and his endless symposium that was nothing but just anecdotes of his life that-"_

"…_Anderson?... like… Cooper Anderson?"_

_Dark turquoises blinked in hesitation, not knowing how to process the brunette's interruption. Hunter shook his head absentmindedly, trying to remember what he was saying. "Yeah, anyway, if it wasn't because of him, and the stupid guys that wanted his autograph, the rest of the members of the swim team would have been on time, and I couldn't cancel the practice because Johnny and Ben were still behind the time that the coach told us to make and…"_

_Shit, he was so frustrated and angry with that man, and mostly with himself, he couldn't believe how bad he messed up._

"_Hunter… breathe." A sudden hand on his chest, right above his heart, made him hear the spoken whisper._

_And he exhaled and inhaled enough amount of air, not precisely to calm himself, but to continue. "It was that teacher's fault! With his advises that made no sense whatsoever and-!"_

"_You are exaggerating."_

"_What?!" _

"… _I think he is funny, he is different… good different."_

**Flashback's End.**

"… _I think he is funny, he is different… good different."_

Hunter's face was strained as he closed his eyes and mentally chanted what he has been trying to memorize from two hours ago. _"In DNA, the amount of guanine is equal to cytosine and the amount of adenine is equal to thymine. The amount of guanine is equal to cytosine and the amount of adenine is equal to guanine… No, wait, is adenine the one equal to…"_

Funny?!

What does he mean with /funny/?

… And /good/ different?!

He didn't know that classes needed to be sitcoms to be good.

With an unusual scoff he massaged the bridge of his nose in an irritated gesture, before he starts reading again the exact same paragraph.

Today he had a small space in his schedule before Warblers' practices, so he decided to take the opportunity to bring forward certain classes. He was in his usual spot in the imposing library, trying to focus his attention in things that mattered; he didn't dispose of time to waste in teen nonsenses, Sebastian couldn't possible know of what he was talking about, the bird head wouldn't be able to recognize a good professor, apparently for the brunette all the requirements consisted in being /funny/, probably in that dumbass's head a good headmaster should be a clown.

Why he keeps thinking about that?!

Frustrated with the lack of control over his thoughts, he ran a hand through his hair, almost pulling it with contained resentment, not caring about how it must look, with heaviness he sighed and dropped his hand in defeat.

Ok, next paragraph, the library wasn't going to be lonely for much longer; as if a superior deity was eavesdropping his thoughts, a group of chatting sophomores sat a few tables behind him.

"_The isomers existent in the formula…"_

"Have you heard the news about Sebastian and Blaine's brother?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Anderson."

"_The term 2-deoxyribose may refer to either of two enantiomers: the biologically important D-2-deoxyribose and to the rarely encountered mirror image L-2-deoxyribose…."_

"He is Blaine's brother?... I don't see the resemble… he is… well… _tall._"

"Yeah… whatever, the point is that apparently; Sebastian wasn't ready to give up on the Anderson's genes yet, because he is now after the drama teacher."

"_The DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) molecule, which is the main repository of genetic information in life, consists of a long chain of deoxyribose-containing units called nucleotides, linked via phosphate groups…"_

"What?! That's impossible!"

"Why? He is just a substitute, in a few weeks he'll be out of here, probably filming a movie in L.A; you honestly think that _Sebastian Smythe_ is going to miss the chance of sleeping with a movie star?"

"_The amount of guanine is equal to cytosine and the amount of adenine is equal to thymine._"

"Is he even gay?"

"When that has stopped him before?"

"_The amount of guanine is equal to cytosine and the amount of adenine is equal to thymine._"

"Are those rumors true?... You know… about them?"

"_The amount of guanine is equal to cytosine and the amount of adenine is equal to thymine. The amount of guanine is equal to cytosine and the amount of adenine is equal to thymine. The amount of guanine is equal to cytosine and the amount of adenine is equal to thymine. _"

"Who knows? Whatever happened between them is all over now; Sebastian's new interest is Mr. Anderson."

"It must be awkward though, they are roommates."

"Of what are you two talking about?"

"Nick!" "Duval!"

"You should stop inventing rumors that make no sense, if you weren't so afraid and envious of the people you are talking about; maybe I wouldn't feel so much pity for both of you."

"Clarington."

The sound of his name, followed by the dropped bag that entered his camp of vision, shattered the imaginary sound proof walls he has built around him… they crushed as if they were made of the weakest, cheapest and most pathetic fiber of glass.

He parted his bitten lips, but only a shaky breath of air came out from them. With every muscle of his face in total control, despite his internal turmoil; he looked up stoically at the hazel eyed brunette that approached him. "… Duval." The glasses were now passing by his throat, constricting it and tearing everything inside of him apart.

He was torn between looking away, and punching his classmate right in the eye by daring to look at him with a stare full of unnecessary sympathy, the empathic smile only troubled his indecision.

He wanted nothing in this world but to chase those guys and make them regret the day they learned how to speak.

Nick Duval quietly sighed to release some internal nervousness, nervousness he always felt in the presence of his captain, he unbuttoned his blazer before taking a seat in the now lonely library. "I bet it wasn't this bad in Colorado." He commented softly, the tone of his voice thoroughly in control, Clarington's temper has a reputation that precedes him, and this time, mostly than any moment before, the dark blond has all the right in the world to snap.

Although, Nick deeply knew that the Captain of the Warblers wouldn't ever snap because of those specific words said by those sophomores… Because the moment he dared to open his mouth, the moment he affirmed the mere chance of those words being true.

… The suggestion of a relationship with Sebastian was something that someone like Hunter Clarington couldn't afford to let happen.

Nick understood what was happening, he didn't like it, he didn't approve it, he truly wished for a change in the situation, but he respected their space and intimacy, because he cared about those two.

Thad and Jeff in the other hand… they weren't so discrete in their caring.

Hunter looked away, refusing to deal with the pity of others; he glanced at some bookstands to recover his composure. "… It had its moments." It wasn't until he spoke again, words dry and lacking of emotions, that he felt a pang of pain on his jaw, by clenching his teeth so hard, the discomfort traveled and reached his inner ear.

He had so much _ire_… inside of him; he could feel it just beneath his skin, under his veins, making it _boil_.

And the saddest thing was that he couldn't figure out for the life of him… why.

Why those words made him saw red.

Hazel eyes acquired a resigned glint; Nick heaved a sigh and interlaced his hands on top of the red oak table. "Look Clarington, you should know more than anyone in this place, that when we talk about Sebastian, there is a lot of speculation around him… speculation that are mostly lies." He was trying, he was trying really hard to awaken the swimmer, the last thing Clarington needed was to make a decision based on what he just heard… it wasn't fair for any of the people involved.

"…" "_The amount of guanine is equal to cytosine and the amount of adenine is equal to thymine._ _The amount of guanine is equal to cytosi-_"

Nick wasn't Sebastian, Nick couldn't read the dark blond like the foreign brunette did, he didn't notice the stiffness in Hunter's shoulder, he didn't follow the tension on the vein throbbing by the subtle curve of his neck, he didn't detect the pressure in Hunter's jaw, the way he was clenching his hands, the pale knuckles, the corner of the pages slightly crumpled, the dark turquoises turned into lapis lazuli… All he saw was a stubborn young man that lacked of emotions. "The only thing that is true about those rumors is that Mr. Anderson is Blaine's brother… other than that I-"

"I don't know why you are telling me this." If Hunter couldn't satiate his sudden urge to run his jeep over that teacher's ridiculous mini cooper, with said teacher inside; then he wasn't going to deal with this pitiful impression of a pep talk.

"… Wh-?" For the first time Nick loosed his composed exterior.

"I couldn't care less about what you say about Smythe." Enough with the charade, what happens between him and his roommate, stays between them, he doesn't need, he doesn't want, other people telling him how he is supposed to react or feel.

He wasn't anybody's freak show.

Closing the gigantic book with one swift move, Hunter decided that it was time to go and check some things in the common room before the Warblers arrived… Yeah, he has to… do that… thing.

"… Ok, sorry for… bothering you." Nick saw with certain sadness, and even disappointment, how the tall blond leaved the library with a hasty walk.

**V**

Hunter was having too many thoughts in his mind, and his body didn't know how to react, too overwhelmed to process his erratic line of thoughts. No matter how fast he walked, how hard he tried to maintain his composure, the powerful trembles didn't subside; he had to clench his fists to keep them under control.

Was he angry with those scums who dared to disrespect his roommate? Of course he was.

Was he angry with himself by not defending him?

… Yes.

"… _I think he is funny, he is different… good different."_

And he was using every ounce of willpower he still had in his body to prevent him from thinking in those words.

Despite his military past, he is not a person known for keeping his mouth shut when something bothers him, or threatens his friends, or as Sebastian says, when a person doesn't share the same north of his moral compass; on the contrary, he might not have many of them, but to the people he considers close, he protects them anytime, anywhere and at any cost… and Sebastian has sneaked his way into the top of the list of people he cares about.

What was consuming him was the reason behind his silence.

And by Duval's pity he knew that he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

By the deserted halls of the Academy, the few students who were still walking to their bedrooms spotted in the act the tall blond, and as if they were watching a lion in the wild, some paralyzed and shrugged their shoulders, trying to pass unnoticed, while others ran to the wall almost wanting to fuse with it, giving enough room for the blue eyed blond to pass, blond who was too deep in thought to pay attention to mere whispering strangers.

He needed a moment of silence, a space to contemplate and seek peace.

Fortunately the common room must be unoccupied at this hour, he still had some minutes before the Warblers arrived, and if he had any intention of a successful practice, he needed time to cool off, or he won't be responsible of what he'll do to Nixon if the guy slows the group again.

He was busy thinking in if he could try to charm the headmaster's secretary to find the names and addresses of those sophomores; that when he turned on a corner, and was about to enter the common room, he didn't notice the already open doors.

_I won't hesitate no more, _

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours _

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and damn you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours_

It wasn't until he heard the guitar and an unfamiliar voice, that he froze in the middle of the door frame, he just needed an instantaneous glance to recognize the person who was singing, and it wasn't until his brain recovered full control of his body, that he took some rapid steps back until he was out of sight, right behind the colossal door, breath trapped in his lungs, with considerable amounts of shock still lingering on him, by the small space of the door hinge, he looked what was happening in the common room, his incredulous eyes were alert for any sign of recognition from part of the persons inside, but just as he thought, they were too busy to notice him.

"… _I think he is funny, he is different… good different."_

_So please don't, don't please don't _

_(There's no need to complicated) _

_Cause our time is short _

_This is, this is, this is our fate _

_I'm yours_

The song wasn't challenging, it was the exact opposite, it was relaxing and fresh, but he still gasped for air at ending it with the help of his guitar. He always says that acting is his true passion but that doesn't mean that he doesn't give everything while he sings, it wasn't in his nature to held any restrain, for him, it was more important the emotions plastered in a performance, than the execution and details of the voice.

"So? What do you think?" His voice sounded a bit shaky and breathless, but he didn't care, he grinned until he felt the final tug on each side of his lips, with the back of his hand he removed the small drops of sweat lingering on his forehead, he really exceeded himself this time.

His sky blue eyes adapted to the mid-afternoon glow emerging from the picture windows, staring directly at the young brunette sitting in the armrest of a huge sofa, all he could see were freckled eyelids and long eyelashes almost touching the high cheekbones, the translucent green eyes were downcast reading what it seemed to be the script he sent to him last night.

"Here it says that you'll be singing to the ghost of your ex-wife, ghost you just have the intuition is going to be there…" Sebastian started to read aloud, scratching his head absentmindedly, and messing the long strands that remained their odd positions. "Because an archangel got into your dream?... and that your actual wife is going to join a vampire mob… because your character doesn't love her?" As Sebastian read, his eyebrows furrowed slightly and he started to tilt his head in incomprehension.

Cooper seemed to have a knack for roles that made no sense.

"Well… yeah, what do you think?" Cooper shrugged one shoulder while he accommodated the strip of his guitar, not understanding what part Sebastian couldn't comprehend, the story was very simple.

For a second, a look that screamed –are you serious? - Crossed Sebastian's face, but with a light, short cough, Sebastian was able to present a more neutral expression. "… I don't know… I don't feel suicidal at this time of the day…" He ended up muttering dryly.

With a sonorous sound, Cooper closed the case of his guitar. "Come on, be serious! I even brought you your obnoxious coffee with Courvoisier!" He complained with a huff and a fond smile on his face.

Using the length of his arm, Sebastian grabbed the forgotten coffee that was on a small table, and removed the lip of the cup to drink the last drops, when he felt satisfied, he licked his lips reflexively. "… I barely tasted it, I'm sure you only added a few drops." He actually looks like he might start pouting and Cooper let escape a bark of laugh at finding himself thinking in wanting to see it and wanting to spare him the childish gesture.

"You know that my agent is making me do this job, but I don't want to be fired because I gave alcohol to a minor."

"That never stopped you before."

The raven haired actor was walking towards the imposing desk in which he has been sitting, and Sebastian was looking distractedly through the windows.

None of them perceived the retreating steps of another person who leaved the scene unnoticed.

"… True." After a few seconds of consideration, Cooper answered with no trace of shame, after all, he only has given alcohol to one single minor, and he highly doubts that Sebastian has never drank alcohol before meeting him, is not like he corrupted the brunette or anything. " … Sebastian! Tell me!?" He urged exasperated, Sebastian tends to change the subject every time he cans.

The brunette's sigh sounded similar to a groan. "Cooper, you don't need me to know that you have a very decent voice!" Sebastian was exasperated too, he honestly appreciates that Cooper is interested in his opinion, he really does, he thinks it's kind of sweet the gesture, even if he knows that Cooper just wanted an ego boost to bring to life his smug side, but today he wasn't particularly comfortable with the gesture, not because of Cooper, but because of the location… he wanted to leave. Not masking his uneasiness with the same effectiveness he usually shows, he glanced at the huge pendulum clock. Yeap, he needed to leave, _now_. "Look, the Warblers' practice is going to start in a few minutes, and the last thing I need is to fire up those rumors." Sebastian wasn't stupid; he knew precisely well what the others were whispering behind his back, and the last thing he needed was to give them a reason to suspect even more, he needed to prevent them from finding out his previous… encounters with the teacher. He checked his cellphone, and while he repressed the resigned sigh, he couldn't stop his shoulders from shrugging forward… No messages from him, it was odd, he normally sends him a reminding text to arrive on time at the practice. "I don't have the patience to deal with your baby brother having a fit." He dedicated a pointing look at the raven haired actor, in desperate moments he played the Blaine card.

"Haha."

But to his surprise, Cooper only laughed, he always seemed to find entertainment in the oddest situations; furrowing his eyebrows, Sebastian tried to reason with the adult. "Keep laughing, you and I know with whom he is going to have the longer attack." It wasn't a lie; the only thought of having to endure the complaints of the youngest Anderson made Sebastian shudder with an inner grimace of disgust. No mortal deserved that kind of punishment.

People were wrong; Cooper wasn't the overly dramatic brother.

Cooper looked at Sebastian and dedicated him his knowing smirk. "And you and I know precisely well with whom he is going to have the sentimental speech."

Sebastian blinked as he processed the words. "… Damn." He dropped his head in defeat.

"Also, I was laughing at other thing." Cooper's smirk turned into a grin, a grin that screamed –I'm laughing at your expense and I don't care if you can tell or not.-

"… What?" Sebastian answered distractedly, too occupied in finding his forgotten bag.

"It's a secret." Announced the blue eyed actor in a singsong voice, their time together may have been short, but he knew Sebastian, or at least he recognized his reasons behind his behavior, and he could discern why the brunette seemed so eager to leave, the constant check of his phone, the quick glances at the clock… It was painfully and cutely obvious why… and for whom... Mia talks a lot about certain Hunter Clarington.

Oh, the teen love.

Imagine all the fun he could get from this.

"Fine." Sebastian was oblivious of Cooper's gears working, and rested it importance.

Cooper wasn't counting with that. "Wait! You don't want to know?"

"Nope." With a swift move, Sebastian got off from the armrest, and walked towards the doors, not even a small glance back.

A bit faster than the brunette, he got off the desk and started walking after the green eyed. "Sebastian! You didn't even tell me about what you thought of the song… and I had to drive for miles to find that Courvoisier!" It was true, he really wanted Sebastian's opinion, the boy had a good eye for this type of things, he didn't pay attention to his looks, he always told him his real opinion, in his usual honest, bold, hurtful kind of way; it was as if the Parisian was born to criticize people.

Cooper heard a longsuffering sigh, and he knew he had won, the brunette turned on his heels and looked at him directly in the eye. "It's a good song, a bit cheesy if you ask me, probably you should sing a less known one, you know, there are a lot of versions of that song, but you should definitely keep the same style, it suits you, and your pitch was perfect."

Cooper took off guard the brunette when he passed an arm around his shoulders, pulling the taller boy towards him. "Awwwn… I knew you were my fan!" He teased a bit with no remorse, and when he felt the uncomfortable shudder from part of his student, he completely dragged the boy towards him, encircling him with both arms.

Sebastian's pupils dilated like huge black olives. "The doors aren't closed you idiot!" The brunette turned his neck in uncomfortable positions, trying to keep an eye in the doors, heart practically in his throat.

Cooper raised an eyebrow in fake doubt. "Are the doors the only problem?"

Sebastian struggled to free himself from the embrace, but to no avail, what was the freaking point of being taller if he still can't free himself from these fucking situations?! "How many times your parents dropped you as a kid?" He practically hissed, his patience was long gone, and he didn't like the idea of Cooper knowing what he has been implying.

… There is no way that Cooper knows… right?

Cooper totally knows what Sebastian is thinking, and as if containing Sebastian wasn't a particularly demanding job, he tilted his head in mockery. "Sure… and one of the reasons… please enlighten me, it wouldn't be six feet tall, blond, a _little bit _broody…" Cooper even contained the brunette with one arm only around his waist to hold up his free hand with his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart, as though he was squishing an invisible cherry. "… piercing blue eyes and conserves a lot of attitude?... Let's be honest here pretty eyes, the reason why you didn't lock those doors… it has nothing to do with me." Cooper was at _this_ of taking out his phone and snapping a picture of Sebastian's stunned expression.

Oh, he definitely loved this job.

For long seconds Sebastian stopped struggling and because of the shock of Cooper knowing about Hunter, he ended up placing his hands on the raven haired man's chest, his body lax against Cooper's arms. "I-I…" After a few blinks he regained his composure, homicide wishes multiplied. "I don't know of what are you talking about." He will deny it until the end of times; Cooper Anderson wasn't going to beat him at this. "… Let me go!" He pushed the man away, but Cooper was faster and maintained his balance by keeping Sebastian close by the wrists.

"No until you admit it." Cooper stated with sky blue eyes full with amusement, and well hid fondness. Sebastian needed to admit what was happening, either way he would never be able to take action, and Cooper was there to make it happen.

Step one: Make the firecracker admit his feelings.

Sebastian sighed in suffering. "There is nothing to admit!" All Sebastian could think was in the time.

"Never lie to an actor." Cooper's patronizing mocking tone made Sebastian see red.

He was going to kill him.

"Cooper, I swear to God…" Maybe he was spending too much time with his roommate, but he learned how to make the words sound like a growl.

All Cooper could see were the flushed cheeks, they looked as if they have puffed somehow… it was adorable. "I won't let you go… you look cute when you are mad…" He poked the tip of the freckled nose. "Come on… admit it… hey! Hey! No bites!"

"…" Sebastian's eyes were mere green lines full of hate and unforgivable wishes to eviscerate a person.

Cooper ignored the glance offhandedly, and pointed with a nod at the pendulum clock's direction. "Look at the time! If I remember correctly your bratty crush is a punctuality maniac isn't he?"

Sebastian pondered the situation… it was better to give Cooper whatever he wanted. With dropped eyelids, he swallowed uncomfortably; he didn't know what he has done to Cooper to deserve this... it was humiliating. "… It has nothing to do with you." He muttered with almost pursed lips.

"Say what? A bit louder please…" Cooper felt how the pale hands on his chest fisted the fabric of his suit.

"… It has nothing to do with you… I… I don't want people to suspect anything…"

In other circumstances, he would have surrendered at the mere sound of Sebastian's murmured voice, he is not a sadist, he doesn't take pleasure of others' discomfort, but with Sebastian, this was the only way to make him talk, it was sad, but true, the gorgeous Parisian tended to hide everything, ignoring every distress to the point of even forgetting it.

That's not healthy.

He would never be happy that way.

And that's precisely why he is doing this, to help his firecracker.

"Mmm? You are getting closer, come on, you can do it!"

"… I don't want… him… to find out." At the end, Sebastian said the last words in a defeated sigh.

"And why is that?"

"Cooper!" The green lasers beamed again.

"Tic-toc, tic-toc."

With furrowed eyebrows, and retained anger, Sebastian mumbled in a rush his words. "… I might have some sort of unusual and kind of minimal and unimportant attachment with him."

That was the closest of an admission he could muster.

And Cooper knew that.

"There… was that so hard?" With a huff, Cooper released the brunette.

"You are an ass!" And Sebastian wasted no time to push away the actor.

"There, there I'm your teacher."

Sebastian started to leave, not caring about the volume of his voice. "You are just a plain substitute of drama… and you suck at it!"

"Here." Cooper blocked Sebastian's path and from the pocket of his suit he took out a Cd.

"… What is this?" At first, Sebastian took the object hastily, after what just happened; Cooper pretends that he is going to accept a simple Cd? Glancing briskly at the small item, his curiosity grew at reading the title, eyes widened in surprise.

Cooper was alert of every reaction in the freckled face. "Not bad for a substitute of drama that sucks huh?" He commented with his smug smile.

Sebastian didn't pay attention to it. "Is this what I think it is?" When he opened the case, there was a note with a dedication and an autograph.

"Yeap." Cooper fidgeted his posture, suddenly a bit nervous.

"How… how you got it?" Not every day you can give Sebastian Smythe a present that leaves him without words.

_/Mia, I heard you were big fan of Elsa, and that you made a ballet choreography with your friends, hopefully I'll be able to watch it and hear you sing very soon. Take care little princess. Idina Menzel./_

"It turns out that she is the sister of the biological mother of one of Kurt roommate's." Cooper commented casually, it was just a coincidence, he heard Blaine talk about her, so he asked him the favor; it was the obvious thing to do.

He was more than certain of that, at watching how the brunette held the small Cd in his hands.

"What?..." Sebastian babbled out loud, eyes still wide in surprise. "I don't care… Thank you!... Oh God, this couldn't be in a better moment… she has been so pissed at me lately…" The last sentences were mere thoughts spoken unconsciously.

"… why?" Cooper's expression changed drastically, honest concern in his features.

"Things… you know…" But Sebastian waved a hand nervously, resting it importance, Cooper didn't need to know how things in his house were. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Both were sharing a knowing smile, when some Warblers decided to step in.

And Sebastian was cursing in every single insult of his native language when he practically jolted in surprise.

… Very smooth.

"Mr. Anderson!"

"Hi guys!" Cooper's smile was just as bright, but 180° different.

"Oh! Are you going to hear us?!"

While staring at the group, Sebastian realized that one particular Warbler was missing.

Hunter was late?

That never happened before.

**VI**

'_There! There!' he cried. 'Fortune is with us. Look friend, Sancho! I see at least thirty huge giants, and I intend to fight all of them.'_

_It was late, surely past two a.m., every five minutes one of them would start yawning and the other would follow, even Clarence participated, in a never ending cycle of yawns, scratches in the head and rubs in the eye, or in a particular case, licks to the pawn._

_He needed to squint his eyes to be able to read the small words plastered in the worn out pages, in an attempt to look better, he tried to lean his body towards the poor light provided by the lamp over his nightstand, but certain weight on his stomach impeded him the movement. _

_Dark turquoises looked down at certain mop of brunette hair sprawled all over his t-shirt, long time ago Hunter learned to surrender at the impulse to smile the most random of times at seeing his roommate, this time was not the exception, they've been busy with their respective extracurricular activities, and according to his calculations, if they have any chance of reading the whole extension of Don Quixote de la Mancha, they needed to read past midnight. That's the main reason why he is with his back against the headboard, several pillows contorted in odd ways for comfort, and certain brunette that at the lack of pillows, declared his stomach as one, he refused to take out a blanket, he knew that the moment Sebastian curled under it, two seconds later he'll be long gone, so the troublesome brunette was almost curled next to him… like a leech that instead of blood, it sucked your corporal heat… a dangerous leech with temptress powers._

_Like now, for example, how he could not smile at seeing the green eyed curled, unconsciously bending his knees to his chest, in an attempt to not fall in the too small bed, a pale hand laying carelessly over the keyboard of a laptop that displayed a page of the book in a chapter half an hour read, and another hand with long fingers brushing against parted lips that exhaled and inhaled air at the compass of a chest rising at a calmly rate. Sebastian was wearing his glasses, it made the freckles on his eyelids to zoom out; the long eyelashes brushed against the glass every time the Parisian tightened his eyelids in his sleep… He should awake him; they were not even close to finish the amount of chapters he has planned for today… _

_Sometimes he wonders if Dalton softened him, made him weak…_

_But then he forces his mind to change the subject, because he knows the real answer… that it wasn't precisely Dalton what changed him and made him this indulgent…_

… _It was a bird head with the attention span of a fly. _

_He ran his free hand against the soft locks of hair that blocked him the view of new freckles he spotted in Sebastian's nose; at the caresses he heard a soft pleased sigh that reminded him of a content purr of certain cat curled in the end of the bed. _

_Addicted to the sounds, he kept interlacing his fingers with the silky hazelnut hairs, some of them had knots, and Hunter let them be, he even scoffed at imagining the complaints that sounded like whines on pouting lips at early hours in the morning. _

_He heard a soft sigh again and just like always, his lips formed a semi smile too easy to be his. _

_With care, as if he was playing Jenga, he removed the glasses from the sleeping boy, and put them on; it wasn't the first time one of them used the other's things, right now Sebastian was using his hoodie from his last Academy, the sleeves reached the pale knuckles and it seemed that the brunette had no intentions to let it go. Last time he used it, Sebastian kept frowning at him, telling him to not use Axe while wearing it… he surrendered and gave it to the brunette._

_Sometimes it was better to lose a battle._

_He adjusted the frame until the words turned easier to read, he cleared his throat and with a last glance at the sleeping brunette he read out loud. _

'_"What giants?" asked Sancho Panza.'_

_Hunter forced his voice to sound different, a bit cartoony; Sebastian has told him that it was funnier that way._

_Don't ask him why he was doing it._

_He had no idea._

_Sometimes the freckled leech asked him things with an unbearable tone that meant –this one thing please, just for me- and it was so annoying, because it made him ponder /why would he ever think he could fight those eyes and that tone?/ _

_He was doomed._

_Seriously, this one was the same guy that once told him that thanks to him he believed in reincarnation… because he believed that he was the long lost bastard son of Hitler._

_Charming. _

'_"Why, those who are standing in the fields just before us," answered the knight.' _

'_"Look at them better, master," said Sancho. "Those are not giants; they are windmills."'_

_As if his conscience was pleased with the cartoony voice, the sleeping brunette hummed in delight and stirred a bit._

_Because of the lack of space, the brunette almost falls, if it wasn't because of his still awake reflexes, Hunter must be hearing a /Merde!/ right now, but instead, he had a mumbling Parisian brushing his lips against the curve of his neck, the tip of the freckled nose tickling him with its coldness. _

_Ok, time to cover up._

_Maneuvering with the comatose brunette, he placed the laptop on the floor to make more space and scooted his cat to the other side. It didn't matter how many times he'll do it, every single time he ended tucking the brunette, Sebastian will unconsciously search for a warmer source of heat, in this case, him._

_So with a content sighing, humming and mumbling Parisian in his arms, warming his neck with his calmly breath, he rested the side of his face on the soft lock of hair that smelled like coconut milk and gave a quick kiss to the smooth temple before readjusting the glasses and start reading again. _

'_"Friend Sancho," said the knight, very sternly, "it is plain that you are not used to adventures. I tell you those things are giants. If you are afraid, go and hide yourself and say your prayers. I shall attack them at once."'_

_Maybe picking the endless book of Don Quixote wasn't so bad after all._

**Flashback's End.**

"For me alone Don Quixote was born and I for him. His was the power of action, mine of writing." He read the words out loud with a voice that held some hint of solemnity, the kind of feeling of satisfaction and pride every reader perceives after finishing a book. When he looked up from his position against the headboard, his eyes stared directly at the back of his roommate, who was typing in his laptop the analysis of what he just read, a couple of meters away, on the desk.

It was so wrong.

As if the scene was upside-down, Hunter normally studies in the desk, and Sebastian is the one always on the bed, most of the times sprawled and with his headphones over his head, driving the military boy mad with the electronic music.

Hunter's piercing gaze noticed how Sebastian wasn't his usual self.

By now, the boy from Colorado should be hearing a /Yes?/ /Do you need attention?/ full of disdain and dry humor from part of the brunette.

But nothing ever came, not a single joke.

Hunter closed brusquely the cover of the book, and tossed it away, not caring about where it landed.

He was beyond frustrated, how far they were from last week, just days ago they were a mess of tired eyes with saliva in the commissures of their lips, tangled legs and pain all over their backs… he was a disaster… but a content one.

Now… He was here, and Sebastian there.

And at every attempt of picturing an approach, he froze in the act, and refused to be the one who took the first step.

… He didn't know why.

"… _I think he is funny, he is different… good different."_

Ok, that was a hell of a lie.

He knew perfectly well why he didn't feel like doing it.

"_I don't want to be fired because I gave alcohol to a minor."_

"_That never stopped you before."_

… And it was because Sebastian and Anderson's rumors weren't precisely lies.

They got to be kidding him.

If there was a God up there, it was an alcoholic fat man laughing at him, because there was no way that this was a coincidence.

First, he had to endure those rumors of Sebastian's crush for baby Anderson at the beginnings of the year, now; it was another Anderson, and an irresistible six feet version that instead of exhaling carbon dioxide, it exhaled sex appeal.

That day he heard them, he went straight to the gym with all the intentions in the world to destroy punch bags, but when the coach stopped him because apparently he scared the students; he ended up draining his frustrations in the pool. When he returned to the room, it was past midnight, every muscle and articulation of his body was swollen and burning, he was beyond the pain, everything felt numb, he had to repeat himself over and over in the course of the night that he couldn't sleep because of the cramps and not because he felt like the biggest fucking idiot.

He didn't recognize it at first… but then he knew… he felt betrayed.

And the worst part was to know that he had no freaking right to reclaim a damn thing.

Because Sebastian and him?

They weren't anything.

And who made sure of that?

Himself.

And he has been having difficulties making himself believe that he is ok with that.

"Ok, what do you think of this?" Hunter woke up from his assumptions at hearing the concentrated voice of his roommate. "These parting words of Cide Hamete Benengeli, in Chapter LXXIV, reflect Cervantes's words at the novel's beginning. At the start, Cervantes declares that he is not fully responsible for creating the character of Don Quixote, which if we reflect on Benengeli's words about Don Quixote being a real person, it adds an unsure sensation of not knowing whom to trust or to whom we should attribute the story of Don Quixote… Turning the literary work into metafictional."

Hunter heard the words, and tried to pay attention to them, he really did, but all his brain was able to process and focus was on Sebastian's nervous behavior, the bitten lips, the tic on his leg, the hand running by his hair, but mostly the refusal of eye contact was what it sent alarms on Hunter's mind.

Something was bothering him.

… It had to do with his family?

A dread sensation splashed over him at the thought, he started to hope that wasn't case.

Everything except that.

There are a lot of families out there that mess up the lives of their children, his, for example, but he deserves it, he knows that, but Sebastian doesn't deserve any of the crap he had to endure.

So putting his pride aside with an easiness he never thought he possessed, he took out from the drawer of his nightstand something he always has for these cases, a Niff recommendation.

"What is troubling you?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed, expecting nothing but the truth this time.

"Mmmm?" Sebastian hummed distracted at hearing the steps of his roommate; he stopped typing and looked up through his glasses at the dark blond, but at recognizing what the captain of the Warblers had in his hands, he couldn't glance elsewhere.

"I know when something is troubling you…" None of them noticed, but when Hunter was in the presence of the brunette, the range of his voice changed inevitably, even when they were frustrated and angry at each other, Hunter's voice always showed a hint of pure genuine care towards the Parisian. "You can tell me." With a swift throw, he gave the green eyed a pack of Oreos fudge.

Sebastian caught the pack by instinct; he stared down at the gift on his hands, blinking curiously at it. "Well…" He licked his lips nervously to make time, he knew he was being bribed, and it was working. "It's nothing wrong, is just…" He had troubles opening it, so without saying a word, he handed the pack back to Hunter.

Automatically Hunter took it, opened it, and handed it back. "…" To give Sebastian some time to speak, he went to the mini fridge to search for milk.

"… _I think he is funny, he is different… good different."_

What if what it was troubling the brunette was the fact that he fell for a teacher?… and an Anderson nonetheless.

An oblivious Sebastian nodded in thanks and took a bite of the cookie, he felt a tiny bit calmer now. "I know that we just won Regionals and that…" He placed some locks behind his ear, while he followed with his eyes the tall silhouette of the blond moving around the small room. _"Ok Sebastian, this is the time you should bring this up, is now or never."_ Giving himself some inner cheers, he inhaled air and did what he usually does when he nervous… he starts rambling. "We must be practicing harder than ever and…" He munched two cookies at the same time, puffing his cheeks like a squirrel, at not being able to talk, he rose up and sat on Hunter's bed, it was as if unconsciously he picked that place as a comfort zone, he maneuvered his long legs to not disturb Clarence and sat in Indian style, after awkwardly swallowing the rest of the cookies he cleared his throat. "Hey!" He tried to beam with his biggest smile, but it ended more like a grimace… he didn't know why he was so nervous about the matter. "Did you know that Cooper is working also with kids?... I mean, I know is silly but…" Not being able to even endure to see the back of the blond, he looked down, playing with the edge of the comforter. "He asked me if we can help him to sing to the kids sometime? And I…" He exhaled tiredly and utterly resigned, running a hand through his hair, exasperated with himself… he was such a mess.

"Cooper?"

"The substitute…. He doesn't like to be called Mr. Anderson; he says that it reminds him of his dad." He waved a hand dismissively, that wasn't important, what it was important was Hunter's answer on the matter.

"…"

"So?" He saw confused how Hunter practically leaves the poor mini fridge quivering by the slam on its little door.

"So what?" Hunter gritted through his teeth while he handed him the milk.

"What do you think?" He even bounced; he was internally crossing his fingers at the matter.

"…" Hunter drank in one single motion a whole energy drink.

"Hunter?" He asked again, unsure of having the attention of the swimmer.

After throwing the empty bottle to the basket with a force that leaved the litter oscillating, Hunter fixed his piercing eyes on him, shoulders tense. "Since when you are so into charity?" He asked with accusation.

Of all the answers he rehearsed in his mind… that wasn't one. Not understanding the reason behind the aggressiveness, Sebastian blinked perplexed while he placed slowly the glass of milk on the nightstand. "It's not about charity, I just thought…" He muttered with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? That it would be nice? Don't try to play innocent with me Smythe."

"Of what are yo-… I just thought that since we ha-" He wasn't even able to make a coherent sentence… did he said something wrong?

He was surprised at feeling how his hands were trapped by Hunter's much warmer ones. "Let me tell you what we have, we have four weeks to be in L.A with a National worth choreography… now let me tell you what we don't have… time to waste." Hunter's patronizing condescending tone made Sebastian retreat his hands in the act.

What? Captain Hulk had a bad day and with no freshmen in the view he is now going to drain his frustrations on him?

Not gonna happen.

Sebastian chuckled dryly in mock, nervousness gone and replaced with frustration.

God, he was such a fool.

And for what?

_Don't get attached Sebastian… don't you dare to get attached._

Was it really worth it?

"It's funny that you bring something as the time up… mostly because you haven't fulfilled the 90 hours of community service the court sentenced you to do… when do you think you'll have the time to fill them?" He crossed his arms defensively while he stayed on his knees on the bed, not wanting the other to appear taller than him. "And without anybody noticing?... I've been thinking about it… and the opportunity just appeared and…" He tried to act defensively, but his act crumbled, he was too worried about Hunter's situation to care about his pride…. Actually, he has been worried the whole week, trying to think in a solution about the matter, Hunter _needed_ to fill those hours; he highly doubts that his father is going to do him another favor about the matter, without counting the warning his father told him at the end; Hunter was putting everything at risk and there won't be another chance.

So when Cooper asked him what was wrong, and in what he could help, he couldn't stop telling him everything, both came up with the idea… And he honestly thought that it was a good one.

"I'll find a way."

He sensed how Hunter started to close up, and his frustration only increased and increased, he needed to reason with him. "Hunter, you have two weeks to do it… or the charges will appear again… and this time they won't be-"

"I said that I'll find a way… Don't worry about me." Hunter stated firmly, indicating the end of the conversation.

Just as every day, never listen to Sebastian.

He is just the fag that sings decently enough for a solo.

"But why we don't ju-?" Sebastian cut his words while he dropped his eyes, staring at the patterns in the comforter… This wasn't working.

This… whatever it was.

It wasn't working.

"Fine…" He said in a sigh while he dropped his arms in surrender. "Whatever, do as you please." He couldn't hide the bitterness in his last words, bitterness at the fact that it hurt, he got so close to this man that he actually gets hurt every time he collides with the wall that is Hunter Clarington.

He rubbed his face with his hands before he took a decision.

_Don't get attached Sebastian… don't you dare to get attached._

He is Sebastian Smythe.

He doesn't have to endure this shit.

Stormed turquoises were staring down at the floor, Hunter was trying to calm himself down, to control his breathing, but every time Sebastian brings up what happened with the court, of what he did… his mistake… Sebastian can't really expect that he'll be glad to talk about it.

He is not a person allowed to commit mistakes; he is not allowed to fail.

And the fact that without Sebastian, without the influence of Oliver Smythe, he would have ended in his previous academy, surely with charges and antecedents on a file with his name… It doesn't help him to submit his anger.

His mistake was what it started all.

He needed to please his father, Robert Clarington is not a man with whom you should have debts, to give something in exchange after what his father had to pay, not only in court, but to keep everything in secret… He needed to do it… That's why he is with her.

And that's why he is losing everything he achieved behind his father's back.

He returned from his trance at recognizing the tired tone in Sebastian's voice.

And then he understood.

It wasn't his family.

It wasn't the drama teacher.

It was him; it was him the one that was worrying the brunette.

Something inside his chest constricted at seeing the brunette grab his keys, moving rapidly around the room.

"… Bast-Sebastian." Hunter bit his tongue in admonition at his slip.

He didn't want to end the conversation, not like this.

He feels further than before from the brunette.

"No!" Hunter internally winces at hearing how the closet's door is slammed shut. "You are right, _as always_, I shouldn't have messed with the Warbles' hours…" Sebastian's voice sounded shaky and breathless. "I… I need to go." And small, so small.

"Where?" He was afraid to ask.

He messed up.

He always messes up.

He knows that he has to work in his trust issues, in putting his pride aside.

He needs to stop hurting Sebastian with his attitude.

"… _I think he is funny, he is different… good different."_

Before is too late.

He saw how the green eyed Parisian stopped with his hand on the doorknob, for some seconds Hunter believed that he was going to come back, that he was going to return… And then, they could pretend that nothing happened, that there was no community service, that there wasn't somewhere else he should be at the moment, that they could just stay in bed, just vegetating, with him nuzzling his way into hazelnut silky locks, murmuring complains about ending the analysis of Don Quixote, and a wicked brunette pretending to be asleep to do nothing…

Sebastian did turned, defiant green jades glinting with bitterness.

"_I'm such a fool."_

"Anywhere but here, go and spend your precious time with Corina."

Why?

Why Sebastian can't understand in that little and spoiled head of his that he doesn't have a choice?!

Not everyone is born with everything they want.

An understanding father.

For starters.

"Maybe I will." He answered without letting any emotion slip; jaw clenched and balled fists inside his pockets.

Maybe it was better this way.

The pieces were falling too fast to put them back together anyway.

"…" Sebastian didn't say anything, just stared at him for a millisecond, precious jades widened imperceptibly before their owner looked down and scoffed in mock.

Shaking his head was how Sebastian leaved the room.

"_I'm such a fool."_

And the pieces kept falling and falling.

**VII**

"¡Achew!"

He was certain now, if hell existed; it was a fucking frozen tundra.

He long ago lost the count of how many times he wiped his nose with his sleeve, the jacket he grabbed in his hurry wasn't of a material strong enough to resist the weather of the night, and with no scarf to cover his nose; his allergies went crazy.

That was the _solely reason_ of why he has red rimmed eyes.

Allergies.

It wasn't after he leaved his shared room that he remembered that his dad's driver, Joey, has taken his car for a checkup and oil control, and in no mood to be around anybody, he spent the night like a total looser, smoking in the forgotten balcony of the abandoned building… Pondering how many cigarettes he'll need to stop feeling like crap, the type of crap that is stomped by rhinos, over and over, again and again.

Unfortunately, the amount of cigarettes he carried with him wasn't enough.

_Don't get attached Sebastian… don't you dare to get attached._

There are no cigarettes in the world that could make him stop feeling like he is not good enough.

Now he just feels fuzzy.

"_I think I dropped the Oreos to the floor."_

Groaning at the annoying pang of pain in his stomach, he scratched his head, messing his longish strands of hair, and for once, he didn't give a shit.

By the deserted fields of the academy, specifically at the lacrosse field, a seventeen years old boy was walking lazily towards the rooms' infrastructure.

Everything was dark, it was a night with no stars and a moon hidden behind obscure clouds, there were so many of them, that no matter how strong the wind blew, it always appeared another cloud to cover the rays of the moon.

After a proposition to save energy, the academy started to turn off the stadium reflectors, Sebastian knew he was walking towards the correct building thanks to the lights that came from some windows, apparently some people took very seriously the week of partials.

He was trying to keep himself distracted, focusing in the sound of the leaves colliding with each other at the mercy of the wind, the dampness that could be smelled from the breeze; he crossed his arms reflexively at a sudden strong gust of wind.

He was so tired.

He just wanted to sleep.

The grass has been recently watered, and was kind of slippery; he almost stamps his face on it two times in the night.

_Crack._

He inhaled sharply as reflex.

That's that sound again.

He has been hearing it since he started walking back.

At first, he thought it was some type of animal, maybe a squirrel…

… An oddly big squirrel.

But every time he turned, he didn't distinguish anything.

And now that he is in the middle of a field, he really doesn't want to turn and find out what is it.

So pressing his lips to prevent the escape of any curse, he started walking faster; the sensation of being observed wasn't subsiding, his nails were surely leaving marks on his arms by now.

He has left his cellphone God knows where, and for once in his life he is regretting not keeping the Taser his father bought him after the whole fiasco with Clarington's defense lessons.

He took great pride in how exasperating he could be.

He won't lie, right now; the memory of breaking Clarington's nose _(_by accident_) _brought him a perversion amount of joy.

Maybe the Taser was in this jacket.

From the corner of his eye, he tried to look very subtly to his side, and he started to curse internally when he distinguished a silhouette moving.

Not caring about the slippery grass, he hurried his steps and tucked his hand inside his pocket, when he felt his fingers brush against an object; he didn't give it a second thought, he gripped it and turned on his heels, with all the intentions in the world to harm whoever it was following him.

But he ended up slipping, Sebastian closed his eyes, waiting for the impact that never came, instead, he felt how someone grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up, a strong arm sneaking around his waist to secure him.

"What do you pretend to do with that deadly pack of cigarettes?... I thought they needed to be lightened to kill."

That voice.

Sebastian pressed his closed eyelids even tighter before scrunching his nose in disgust; he barely opened them, mere green lines sending imaginary daggers at the man.

So all this time… it was him.

"Shut up."

Hunter saw unimpressed how Sebastian brusquely tried to establish some distance between them.

Being outside in the cold air, it brought color to Sebastian's cheeks, his hair was ruffling with the wind, the brunette had his pupils impossible dilated, just a fine green halo around them, it seemed that he scared him a bit.

He furrowed his eyebrows at smelling the scent of cigarettes all over his roommate; glancing at the gripped pack of cigarettes in Sebastian's hand, he realized that it was empty.

"Give me that before you hurt an innocent." He commented dryly while with unusual gentleness he loosen up the tight grip, and took the empty box in his hands, he didn't emit a comment at seeing how at the mere touch of their fingers, Sebastian withdrew his hand, tucking it inside his pocket.

Sebastian wandered his eyes around the open space; it was so dark that he could only distinguish the silhouettes of the pines planted in a row. "What are you doing here?" The brunette bit his lip anxiously, repressing the sudden attack of hiccups; wrapping his arms around himself. "And why you've been stalking me?!" Puffs of small clouds escaped through his lips with each reclaim, he covered his mouth with his hand; it was so embarrassing, he always has hiccups after being frightened.

Hunter stared at the flushed freckled cheeks for some instants before he dropped his gaze to the ground. "I wasn't stalking you." He muttered under his breath, drawing imaginary patterns on the grass with the tip of his shoes.

"Right."

Hunter didn't need to look up to know that he was receiving a pointed look. "I just knew where you were going to be." He finally stated, hiding behind his back the extra coat he brought with him.

"…"

When he met his eyes with Sebastian's, he found the brunette with his arms crossed… giving him a pointed look, just as he predicted.

Ok, so maybe after their small… disagreement, he grabbed one of Sebastian's coats using it as an excuse to see him and… amend things.

He knew he fucked up.

And for twenty minutes after Sebastian leaved their room he honestly thought that it was for the best… just for twenty minutes he was able to trick himself.

He ran a hand through his hair in tired misery. "I knew that Joey wouldn't have returned your car, I told him about the wheels that needed a new alignment, so there was only one place you could go on your feet… I just waited outside…" He ended up shrugging one shoulder, to rest importance at the matter; he just did what it would shut the annoying inner voice that kept telling him to man up.

He walked to the old building, longtime ago he knew about the Parisian's _hidden_ place, and waited outside, watching the fine line of smoke disappearing away from one of the balconies, several times he thought about going inside and speak to him… but all the times he stopped himself.

But he didn't leave either.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, suddenly his scarf felt like a piton constricting his neck. "And you didn't realize someone has been following you until now?! You need to be more careful, what if a dangerous person had been following you!?" He changed the topic, frustrated with the lack of control he has over his own actions when they are related to the foreign in front of him.

Sebastian seemed loss of words for some moments, he wasn't expecting the reclaim, but he recovered himself with a dismissing scoff. "Please, danger? At Dalton? Seriously?"

"You seemed to think differently seconds ago."

Sebastian dropped his head a bit, trying to hide the sudden heat he felt on his cheeks at feeling the scrutiny over him. "I thought it was a squirrel." He mumbled weakly.

"A squirrel?" Hunter rose and eyebrow without understanding the logic in that answer.

"Just give me my coat!" The brunette snapped.

At Sebastian extending his arm, Hunter ignored him and tried to put him the coat over his shoulders, but the green eyed was faster and took it briskly before the dark blond could touch him.

Hunter stared in silence how Sebastian backed away and put on the coat stubbornly by himself.

Without saying a single word, or giving him a mere glance, Sebastian started walking, taking long steps to maintain himself ahead.

"You'll fall if you don't pay attention to where you are stepping." Hunter wasn't even a bit surprised to see that his warning went completely ignored by his roommate.

The muttered heated words weren't a revelation to him either… the /_connard_/ was totally expected too.

He shook his head and started walking behind the obstinate menace.

He just wanted to go back to bed, with a heat leech curled next to him.

Although, he wasn't sure about his last wish at the moment, in the mood he is now, Sebastian would probably kill him in his sleep.

"Merde."

Staring ahead, he distinguished the brunette kneeling on the grass; with a resigned sigh he approached the bird head.

"Always the graceful." He couldn't stop his last comment, but despite his dry words, he knelt in front of the brunette, Hunter has been raised his whole life in an competitive environment, he always needed to be better than his cousin, better than his classmates, better than his friends, he has been raised to take advantage of anyone showing any kind of vulnerability, but what he felt at that moment was an impossible to repress or ignore wave of protectiveness.

From that close he could see how Sebastian refused to stare ahead; his head was slightly bowed, jades refusing to leave their attention from the grass… But Hunter saw them, the long eyelashes fluttering rapidly, but he heard them, the shaky and unstable breaths of air, but he felt them, he has passed his knuckles against the freckled flushed cheeks, feeling the softness of them…

"… Hey." With extreme care, he cupped a hand under Sebastian's chin, raising it subtly, wanting those elusive eyes focused only on him.

They were red rimmed.

And he knew that the cigarettes weren't the only cause.

"Are you hurt?" He has never talked to someone like this before, no one. Because he has never slept with someone until noon before, he has never woken someone with kisses before; no one has smiled sleepily at him, with genuine care and happiness to see him. He lifts his other hand, fingertips barely ghosting past the curve of Sebastian's ear, tucking the few loose strands behind it.

He saw how Sebastian swallowed completely petrified, parting his lips to answer him, but the green eyed stopped and stared at him with searching eyes; it didn't last, because after a weak small smile the brunette nodded curtly, backing away from his grasp. "I'm ok… hic."

_Was that a hiccup?_

He tried to help the other to stand, but Sebastian purposely stood faster, suspiciously covering his mouth with his hand.

He predicted the intentions in Sebastian's behavior; he wanted to distance himself again.

"I'll talk with Mr. Hoffman."

But this time he didn't allow it, blurting out what he has been practicing inside his head.

"…" Sebastian's opaque jades stared down, at the warm hand gripping his wrist, leaving him with no chance to escape.

It did nothing to fade the molesting hiccups he kept trying to repress.

"I'll ask him about what I could do…" Hunter's hesitation wasn't because of the words he was saying, he had no second thoughts about his resolution but, he wasn't so sure if his words would be enough to fix the situation. "He is the headmaster, he could advise me something to do, something that won't disturb with my schedule… and…" He exhaled all his doubts, dropping his mouth to catch a breath and gain some composure as his eyes are focused with unbidden worship for the boy before him. "I'll… I will like it very much if you accompany me."

It was faraway of being an apology; it was faraway of being what Sebastian deserved.

But wanting to apologize and finding the correct words to do so were two very different things.

But if there was someone that could understand him, it was Sebastian, because both of them find fighting easy and apologizing hard. Hunter, because in his whole life he has been taught that the most important thing for him in the world was his pride, while Sebastian is just plain stubborn and obstinate. Neither are pretty qualities, but they are aware of their existence, and have learned to live with them.

"…Oh." Was all his unstable voice could say in disbelief; those last words…

Sebastian couldn't believe it.

Claringt-…. Hunter is… Hunter is accepting his help?

_He actually wants it? _

That never happened before.

He could feel him panting against him, he could easily lean a few centimeters and touch him, his words, and the honesty and nervousness plastered all over those cobalt eyes were making the bottom of his stomach start to heat up, fuzzing his thoughts and ruining every chance to clear his mind.

He has to look down and shake his head to prevent something he will regret.

Because he wants nothing more but to slam a kiss onto that thick headed idiot, every ounce of will in his body is urging him to wrap his arms around Hunter's neck and yank him closer.

For some instants Sebastian's face was strained as he closed his eyes and internally chanted. _"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay."_ He couldn't breathe, or speak for that matter, but he still tries to part his lips and emit a sound.

"Hic."

But not _that_ one.

Even if Sebastian covered his mouth with a halt and in a matter of milliseconds, Hunter still heard clearly the hiccup.

A crooked smile was tugging the corner of his lips for when he was going to say his remark, but the deadly glint in those vibrant jades made the words get caught inside his throat.

"Are you hungry?" Hunter asked instead, amusement clear in his eyes, relieved that the tense atmosphere was gone.

A still flushing brunette eyed the boy from Colorado with suspicion. "Why?"

Hunter controlled the urge to roll his eyes at the lack of response. "Let's eat." Doing what he really wants for a chance, he bumped slightly the contrary's shoulder pushing him towards the path that leads to the parking.

"Hic, Hunter; it's _freezing_…and it's late… and we are in the middle of nowhere." This time Hunter couldn't repress his smile, Sebastian's voice sounded a bit nasal, his whines made him sound like the wheezing penguin of Toy Story.

"So? Let's go and see what we could find." He bumped carefully the boy again, now they were walking by the road bordered by tall pines.

From time to time, their hands bumped as they walked, the casual touch was accidental, innocent and intimate, and it crumbled Hunter's walls one brush of skin against skin at a time, because _this_ was what real couples do. _This_, walking shoulder by shoulder, brushing hands, escaping through the night to eat together… it was what he wanted to do with Sebastian, and only Sebastian.

He never thought that the mere possibility existed, of them doing… _this_.

Of _him_ enjoying it!

But now that he knows that it exists, that he has it, he is not going to let it go.

Actors of credit card commercials be damned.

"¡Achew!"

He stops alongside Sebastian; the freckled brunette is sniffing his reddish nose with the long sleeve of his coat.

_Oh, for the love of…_

Hunter pulls the red checkered scarf from his shoulders and reaches to wrap it around Sebastian's neck, his fingertips tingling where they touch Sebastian's skin. "You can borrow it, but don't you dare to steal it like my hoodie, I want it back." Even if his tone of voice used was the one he uses to reproach, it didn't held any trace of any reclaim, on the contrary, it held a hint of fondness.

"Wow, Nazi Clarington has a heart…" The green eyed ran a hand down the long scarf, he didn't take it off. "Let me tell you that this is a pathetic ploy used to see the other person again, we live together idiot; there is no need for this." Sebastian's mischievous glint was kind of endearing with all his sniffs.

Hunter disguised his chuckle with an awkward cough. "It suits you." He shrugged one shoulder, briefly looking away from Sebastian.

"Idiot."

"Now, let's get you something to eat before you die..." Without giving it much thought, Hunter reached Sebastian's hand and practically started dragging the taller boy with his quicker steps. "… Did you know that the Pope Pius XII died from an attack of hiccups?"

"I'm plotting your death." Sebastian sneered with no real malice; he hurried his steps to prevent his arm from separating from the rest of his body.

"Hic."

With a pitiful groan, Sebastian took advantage of the new closeness and buried his face in Hunter's shoulder, the curve of his nose colliding against the strong shoulder blades.

The husky chuckles that resonated through his ears made the corner of his lips curve automatically, and just like that, his cold hand, the one that was stiff and cautious of the mere chance to escape, finally relaxed timidly, returning the gesture from the warm interlaced fingers of his companion.

They were an oddity, they couldn't work, and Sebastian knew it.

Whatever they have… it doesn't have a future.

There were moments in which _this _was his weakness, like hours ago, when he was stuffing his lungs with nicotine to patch his crushed anxiety and the impotence he feels each time Hunter pushes him away.

… But there were also other moments… they might be only a few, but they were real.

Those moments that life throws at you once in a while.

Hunter drove to Westerville's downtown, searching for an open place; they ended eating gelato in a traditional gelateria that was still open, the owners were watching the game of the Italian team, he loves football, it's in his veins, so he watched the remaining minutes with the family, all squished to look through the smallest TV he has ever seen, they all cheered and judged when the faults were genuine and when the players were faking, despite the mistake that Hunter committed at asking why the goalkeeper's defense wasn't better, and -god forbid- used the term soccer in front of a traditional European family, the owners kept giving them wine and, in his case, they kept giving him Zabajone gelato a _tiny bit_ passed with the Marsala wine, they didn't leave until the Italians were satisfied with their celebration after their victory… Hunter's reflexes weren't at his best; that fact was clear when the very drunk military boy from Colorado didn't help him when he walked straight towards the door of glass, fortunately he was also very drunk, and his senses were numb enough to don't care about the new bump that was adorning his forehead. After that incident, both agreed in walking around to let the air calm their senses and mind.

They were a mess of stumbles and pushes, they pushed the other around when the contrary's weight was too heavy to carry, and they pulled the other when they felt the asphalt tremble under their feet.

They felt free.

It wasn't until someone yelled at them for their noise, Hunter was trying to prove him that he could do cooler and better pull ups than Stephen Amell by being upside down in a fire exit stair of a building that was starting to awake, if the lights were an indication; so after an /_I'll call the cops_/, Hunter did his backflip and grabbed his hand before start running like two participants in the Pamplona's running of the bulls.

They ran with no direction and no restriction, he was the first to be breathless because he laughed all the way, and Hunter only shushed him.

Westerville is small, and every street leads to the church and its respective plaza, circling the fountain, he was balancing his body with his arms extended horizontally, being careless about the fact that one misstep and he could end up freezing into the fountain, the coldness of the night awoke his senses little by little, but the fuzzing feeling nested on the bottom of his stomach didn't disappear... and he knew that the Marsala wine had nothing to do with it… but certain blond that never leaved his side through the night.

… Well, he stood by his side until he wanted to break onto the belfry to watch the dawn.

_Shut up, that was the Marlasa wine speaking, normally he is not such a sap._

Ignoring Hunter's ridiculous comments about how breaking into a church was a sin… -So? It would be the most unimportant sin that would be at the bottom of the list of all the sins he committed in his life-

And he really didn't break in… the belfry's door wasn't locked!

He grinned until the muscles of his face hurt at seeing the agape expression of the normally stoic Hunter Clarington, he even looked kind of pale from this new height.

After several /Get down in this instant you dumbass/ /You really have the brain of a bird/ and /Don't make me go up there and pick you up/

The /You are going to be the death of me/ Was what it ended the battle.

Sebastian 1 – Hunter 0

When he turned to see his roommate emerge from the stairs, Hunter seemed at the verge of bolting away.

With the boldness induced by the alcohol still lingering in his veins, he grabbed Hunter's hand and guided him to sit at the edge, all attempt to escape from part of the blue eyed swimmer died at seeing the first golden rays lay on the olive green hills that bordered the small town.

And just like that, they forgot about everything and started talking…

And yeah, Hunter _talked back_, for the very first time Sebastian heard stories about Hunter's childhood, about how by seeing his cousin Jason he learned the basic things to play guitar, about the Thanksgiving in which his father helped in the kitchen, or tried, ruining the turkey so they ended eating chicken's leftovers from the day before, about how his mother gave him his first guitar, and how his grandfather taught him how to pitch, about a barbecue in which he drank his first beer…

_This_ might be his weakness most of the times…

Because, who was he kidding? Hunter Clarington was never going to have a real, public thing with him.

And Sebastian Smythe wasn't a conformist; he wasn't going to take a step back in the closet.

…But that night _this_ was strong enough to blind him and make him believe that it was his strength.

_/It shouldn't be this hard… It shouldn't be this frustrating./_

He didn't know if the wine was still controlling his mind, or it was the exact opposite, that it was losing its effect, but somehow his mind whispered him those words, and tricked him with the memory of sweating bodies slipping in the driver's seat of a mini cooper, heavy breathings, shushed curses and careless chuckles… and his body instinctively reacted, drying his lips, constricting his throat… stopping the beating of his heart in raw fear.

… No, it shouldn't be.

**VIII**

_(_TBC_)_

A/N: Thank you for reading, you guys are amazing! n_n


End file.
